Legacy
by shikasta
Summary: Chapters 18 & 19 are now up! Everyone has a legacy, how will Alec's shape up? Follows on from my previous two stories An Echo of What Was and Alec's War.
1. Prologue

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

**Prologue**

Is this what I want to be remembered for?

No.

Is this what I will be remembered for?

Yes.

This is my legacy, a legacy that remains incomprehensible to me.

I sit, Gabriel by my side, curious as to how this fly by night antihero ended up on my side of the table. We stare down the ordinaries sitting opposite who reciprocate perhaps more ferociously. This has become the focus of my days, arguing for the sake of arguing, creating misdirection, stalling and hiding my fear behind a well adjusted mask.

The words on the page that I'm reading meld into one, yet another revision for me to reject. It's a very slow boring dance gaining freedom and ensuring peace for my kind. Freedom has a price and peace is not everlasting, and the price this time may be too high for even myself to consider.

Signing would be so simple, agreeing to their terms, accepting that this is how it will be. Signing would give me the freedom to return to my family, to forget the hardship that befell me. Every night , as I rest my weary head I grasp at perseverance to continue the game, my weakness and fear slowly getting the best of me. This was not meant to be my fight and now the responsibility is suffocating me.

So my answer is to turn another page, read another clause, argue for the sake of arguing and silently pray for it to end mercifully.

The future and survival of my kind depends on me, and my decisions, Gabriel has his own agenda, he wears his mask well but I recognise the glint in his eye. Therefore it is my responsibility to remain true to the cause and ensure the effect serves my people well.

I highlight a section pertaining to transgenic movements outside their home state. Another point to argue, another step backwards, intentional on both sides. I am still uncertain who fears sealing this peace and treaty the most. The ordinaries fear the unknown and we transgenics fear the known.

I stare out the window the drone of the ordinary a distant annoyance, his reasoning for suggesting transgenics wear locator bracelets when on American soil a mute point. I watch the sway of the solitary tree battling for survival in the concrete jungle and wonder if my children will grow up knowing a freedom I missed out on.

I shake my head and the ordinary grumbles but easily accepts defeat, rather to easily which makes me uncomfortable. We are on the home stretch and sooner rather than later this wad of paper lying haphazardly in front of me will outline the basis of our freedom and our peace, it will become the foundation of my children's lives.

If I must have a legacy then this one will do.

TBC

A/N A review gives life to my muse and ensures the story goes on.


	2. Logan's Legacy

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

**Chapter One – Logan's Legacy**

The wind played hide and seek through the valley and chased the fallen autumn leaves up the hill before pausing to tussle with the rich brown hair of a heavily pregnant woman. Max stood at the hill's peak, her new high place, looking down on the farm that had become her home. A milk pail rested by her feet the fruit of her days labour and she happily licked cream from her fingers. She stretched her back carefully before grabbing the handle of the pail and beginning her waddle down the hill towards the farmhouse.

Everyday she marvelled at the beauty of the place, and was determined to see that _Logan's legacy_ remained unspoiled.

_Logan's Legacy_ was a farm comprising of 2000 acres that provided a refuge for the thousand odd transgenics forced to flee before the final confrontation. To the outside world it appeared nothing more than a new wave community and was respectfully left alone. Logan's gift on the other hand had provided Alec with a back up if Seattle had fallen. For three years it had been home to a skeleton crew and there job was to prepare the farm for mass population, Seattle may be in ruins but _Logan's Legacy _was where they would start to rebuild their fledgling nation.

Behind her the sun began its descent and Max paused to feel the last rays of tepid heat against her back. She had softened during her time in this place, the harshness of her life slowly washing away, and for the first time she felt an awkward peace.

Fizz came to relieve Max of her burden and accompany her the rest of the way back.

"How was your walk?" Fizz enquired.

"Refreshing as always, I will be sad to leave."

"Maybe you could stay."

"I had considered that, Logan's Legacy would be a wonderful place to raise a family."

"But-"

"My place is by Alec's side helping any way I can to rebuild Seattle." Max turned and looked at Fizz "What is it?"

"Do you intend to tell Alec about our individual detours."

Max looked thoughtfully at Fizz "you really look up to him don't you."

"Yes I do."

"Don't worry I hadn't planned to tell him for almost the same reasons that you don't want him to know."

"How much longer do you think finalising a peace will take?"

"God only knows, you know the ordinaries they overcomplicate everything."

The pair continued the remaining metres in silence, they had found an odd kind of comfort with each other, Max somehow becoming the mother figure Fizz had never known.

They entered the communal kitchen, where two hundred and fifty eyes acknowledged them before returning to their meals.

"Get me a plate of food Fizz, I've tired myself out today."

Fizz put the pail down and began to take her arm to help her to a seat.

"I'm not an invalid, take the milk to the kitchen and bring us some food" she said in a motherly tone.

Fizz smiled then picked up the pail and made his way to the kitchen. Max waddled uncomfortably to the nearest table with some space and clumsily eased herself down.

"I don't know why you still insist on milking that darn cow!" Ivy joked with her friend.

"Because for some strange reason I enjoy it."

"I remember when they first suggested you do milking detail, you crossed your arms indignantly and huffed at the suggestion."

"I was stubborn."

"You still are."

"So how is our outgoing doctor today." Max smiled changing the subject.

"For a transgenic incredibly tired. This place is reasonably sophisticated but our medical readiness could be better, what I wouldn't give for some of those gadgets I left back in Seattle, probably only good for scrape metal now."

"I'm sure Alec will ensure you have nothing but the best when we go back."

"Unfortunately I don't have Alec rapped around my little finger anymore" Ivy responded giving Max a knowing look.

"I think Alec is too much of a free spirit to let anyone rap him around their finger."

Ivy returned to her food thinking over Max's words "I was jealous of you, you know."

"Why."

"I loved him, but he loved you, I just helped to numb the pain slightly."

"Ivy, don't belittle yourself, Alec thinks the world of you."

"Sometimes a girl doesn't necessarily want the world."

Fizz returned with Max's meal and the conversation stagnated suddenly, Max unsure what to make of Ivy's confession. Life was very odd here, their lives had become very human, their relationships with each other more than a structured hierarchy. Living what one would deem a normal life for these past months they had learnt how to live beyond the walls of the facilities and the hardship and struggle of Seattle.

The communal dinning hall was drowning with the sound of cutlery, voices and food being digested but all this would be shadowed by the sudden primal scream of Max as she hunched in pain.

"I think the baby wants into this world." She gritted as she allowed Fizz and Ivy to help her to medical.

TBC

A/N A review gives life to my muse and ensures the story goes on.


	3. Progeny

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

**Chapter Two – Progeny**

Unceremoniously Max went into labour with a familiarity she had not wanted or excepted. Alec was once more far away with no knowledge of the current proceedings and she was in an environment that was not what she had planned. A hospital would have been preferable over the hut fondly referred to as medical, which Ivy herself admitted was not really equipped for this kind of thing.

Max's cheeks glowed red as she breathed through a contraction and cursed the male that had put her in this predicament yet again with no decency to be there. Anger had always been Max's friend and her anger was supporting her in full and Ivy received the brunt of it as Max grabbed her by collar and spat "Tell him I'm going to kill him when he gets his sorry arse here."

"Now Max you don't mean that" Ivy soothed as she peeled Max's fingers from her collar.

"Like hell I don't, if he thinks I'm going through this again he's in la la land. I'll castrate him if he even tries to come near me."

"Max, breathe through the pain."

Max just looked at Ivy as though she were mad "Would you like to take my place?" she grimaced.

"No" Ivy muttered as she cautiously backed out of the room to leave Max grasping for dear life to the sheets underneath her.

Fizz stood outside medical scuffing his shoe in the dirt and watched as Ivy approached.

"How's she doing?"

"She's a wild cat."

"Is there anyway we can get word to Alec."

"You know the rules Fizz" Ivy reminded him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder "Anyway the way Max's temperament is its probably best that Alec stays where he is."

"Will she be okay?"

"She's going to be fine" Ivy reassured "She's just screaming because that's her way of dealing with it all."

"I suppose I should go and tuck the girls in for the night."

"That's probably a good idea, last thing we need is Max accusing us of not looking after those rug rats."

* * *

Leaning leisurely in his chair, arching his back ever so slightly Alec read through the days amendments, while he nibbled away at his thumb. They were so close to finalising the written peace treaty that all they had left to quibble about was some of the wording. Alec was beginning to get excited at the thought of signing his name on this thing that he had helped bring to being.

He watched the last glimpse of the sun disappear beyond the horizon, then put the document down. He rubbed his hands together and went through his list of things he could do to entertain himself.

* * *

Fizz entered to find Hope and Faith squabbling over who should get more blanket.

"You got more blanket last night" Hope yelled as she tugged hard on her corner.

"That is such a lie" Faith retorted tugging equally as hard.

"How about you both have the same amount of blanket?" Fizz suggested as he took the cause of the bickering away.

"That's such a dumb idea Fizz" Hope reprimanded.

"How about you not fight tonight."

"But we always fight before bed" Faith responded sullenly.

Max's labour had turned out to be rather brutal for those helping her, not only did they have to smile through her barrage of insults but they hadn't been prepared for the fact that she was having twins. With such limited equipment Ivy hadn't been able to perform anything but a basic examination.

* * *

Clementine sat rigidly on the edge of her bed, she was still unfamiliar with her surroundings and what the expectations of those around her were. She was used to being prodded and poked but now she had learnt and new form of touch which was the hug. She had never experienced a hug until Annabelle had approached her with a huge grin on her face and pulled the frightened little girl hard into her chest. Clementine knew it felt different but couldn't understand the feeling.

She longed for her glass room again, that she understood and could control but these new surroundings were constantly threatened by external factors and all she wanted to do was scream. There were too many environments for her to get use to, the house alone had twelve rooms with twelve different personalities, and now she would be introduced to yet another environment – school.

To Clementine this all felt so wrong, and she couldn't shake the feeling that this just wasn't right.

* * *

A little boy entered the world kicking and screaming followed by his sister.

TBC

A/N

A review gives life to my muse and ensures the story goes on.

Okay I know these chapters are short but I need to get some minor plot lines dealt with before we get into the meat of the story.


	4. Nothing Important Happened Today

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N: The title of this chapter is a tribute to the X-files.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

**Chapter Three – Nothing Important Happened Today**

Crouched, catlike, Thaddeus surveyed the city from his high perch. To him Washington DC was the only city in America that had remained untouched by the pulse, and today it was a reminder of how things once were. He cocked his head to the side as he allowed his eyes to magnify the pedestrians below seeking out his target.

After the final confrontation, Thaddeus had gone rogue, disappearing from his peers ever watchful eyes. Freedom had afforded him one luxury, the ability to unravel a lie to know the truth, he needed to stop the nightmares that had haunted him for so long. Going rogue was dangerous as ordinaries emotions were running high and propaganda was being freely tossed around.

Most ordinaries felt an underlying intolerance towards the transgenics and once it was realised that Washington State would be handed over, the American public suddenly found a patriotism that had been lacking for so long. The idea of giving away a portion of America was repulsive to its people and many thought, also treasonous. Transgenics outside of Washington State were persecuted and lynchings were not uncommon in the small towns scattering the country. Those ordinaries suffering from the affects of the pulse had found someone new to blame, giving their government a minor reprieve.

His memories made no sense to him, things he had obviously blocked out as a child had begun, to assault him in his dreams. Now he had enough to piece together some of what he had tried so desperately to forget.

The target was acquired and Thaddeus leaned forward on his perch in anticipation of the hunt. The older man dressed in a black suit marching towards the FBI Building had answers that Thaddeus was determined to get.

Swinging round quickly Thaddeus knocked his potential assailant to the ground.

"Horatio what are you doing here?" He questioned as he removed his knee from the other transgenic's throat.

"Making sure you're not doing anything stupid" Horatio responded as he let Thaddeus pull him up.

"I am being nothing but discreet, I am many things but not stupid."

"Its too dangerous to be rogue" Horatio stated.

"Is that a slight hint of concern I hear" Thaddeus humoured.

"Alec let you go rogue, on one condition, that you check in with me regularly."

"I feel like I'm back at Lammasu!"

"Don't be petulant, a phone call is not that difficult it's been a week."

"How did you find me?"

"Your last three calls were from payphones around here – I simply took a chance."

Thaddeus crouched, His eyes returning to the street below, Horatio joined him. The two remained like that for several hours just watching, Thaddeus waiting for the mystery man to leave the building he had entered and Horatio watched the people hoping it would uncover the mysteries that surrounded them.

"So how's the peace thing going" Thaddeus asked offhandedly, breaking the silence "There's no mention of it in the newspapers" he didn't particularly like awkward silences and somehow silence and Horatio meant awkwardness.

"Their signing on the dotted line today, Alec returns to Seattle tomorrow."

"So it's final then."

"Yes it is, we've finally got our freedom."

"Yes, but what price did Alec agree to."

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

TBC

A/N

A review gives life to my muse and ensures the story goes on.

A/N 2:

Guest Type Person: Clementine's donor sperm was genetically modified and had traits of three other transgenic males. So she would share similar traits with Faith and Hope Alec's genetic contribution was isolated and added, making him one of four males who unknowingly contributed. However, it should be noted that because the Colonel wanted to in a sense recreated Hope and Faith (without resorting to cloning) the majority of Clementine's genetic building blocks are a combination of Max and Alec with the other three males just adding a bit of extra flavour (just like spices in a dish). Hope that answers your question.

Candyabble: Don't worry I always reunite Max and Alec (although I am considering doing something rather heinous that may see my readers want to destroy me).

Sea Fire: Thanks for the "Historical Notes" comment (thanks goes out to everyone whose made that comment),anyway if you liked that wait until chapter five.

Nina: Sorry about the "War Stuff" but in my defence it was kinda unavoidable seeing as I tried to realistically pick up from where the show left off while incorporating my own touch of originality.

Nevanroy: Questions with regards to Clementine's Childhood will be answered in this story.


	5. The End of the Beginning

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

A/N – Shock, horror! I've actually updated. Now all I have to do is hope that my readers are still around.

**Chapter Four – The End of the Beginning**

In his hands Alec held tightly to something precious. The ordinaries wouldn't understand for it had been centuries since they had achieved something of such great importance. Alec gently laid the thick crisp white document on the table. Senator Kinnane rose from his seat and Alec mimicked him, standing tall and proud.

Extending his hand, Senator Kinnane addressed Alec "Welcome into the light."

"Thank you Senator."

"I assume that you and your entourage will now be returning to Seattle?"

"If proceedings here are finished. . ."

"There is nothing left to discuss, however, we would like to request that _you_ stay."

"Why?"

"We require a transgenic representative here in Washington and my government feels that you would be best suited for the role."

"Unfortunately, my leaders have requested I return to Seattle, however, they have pre-empted you and decided that my Colleague Horatio will remain here in Washington with reasonable security."

"Is there nothing we can do to change your leader's mind?"

"I'm afraid she is rather stubborn."

"I see."

"If there is nothing else I shall say goodbye Senator."

"Of course."

Alec politely shook the Senator's hand then with a silent understanding he and his entourage left the FBI building.

* * *

Thaddeus sat high on his perch still watching the building that his prey had entered. Horatio had left him a few hours before after having ascertained he was okay, much to the relief of the rogue transgenic.

"You've got to come out sooner or later," he muttered to himself, the sound of his voice startling him slightly.

His gaze uncharacteristically wondered to a park bench where seated was a small girl with who he presumed was her mother. He focused intently on her, a feeling of familiarity pestering him.

"Focus" he verbally slapped himself as he returned his eyes to their rightful view, but he couldn't help himself and once more his gaze returned to the little girl.

He now understood why she had caught his curiosity, she appeared out of place, but why he couldn't figure out. She looked like a normal, healthy toddler. He then realised he had seen her here before, never having paid attention to her, now though, it niggled away at him but not enough to distract him from his current goal. He filed away the image of her to pursue at a more convenient time.

He returned to his vigil just in time to see the man he had been silently stalking leave the FBI Building and Thaddeus prepared to continue his pursuit.

* * *

Sitting comfortably in the scraggly armchair that took up most of the space in his cramped quarters, Alec allowed himself the luxury of a smile. The last few days had been tense and the pressure was beginning to affect the usually very nonchalant Transgenic. Gabriel stood at Alec's door, watching, he was the pin up boy for patience. As far as he was concerned he had all the time in the world, then a small smirk adorned his beautiful lips for it never hurt to nudge occasionally to aide the end goal.

"Hmm" he purred.

"What is it Gabriel?"

"I'm just enjoying the moment."

"You have something on your mind."

"You are still as perceptive as I remember" Gabriel commented.

"I know you, I once considered you a brother."

"Once?"

"Too much time has passed and too many things have happened" Alec explained with a haunting sadness, Gabriel had been like an older brother and before Max had been a controlling force in Alec's boxed existence.

"I do wish to discuss a matter with you."

"Which would be?"

"Horatio's recent appointment."

"I trust him."

"And you don't trust me?"

"Frankly, no!"

Alec rubbed his forehead as if his head was pounding, some had questioned why Alec kept Gabriel so close, and rather foolishly he had thought. To Alec it seemed obvious, to others it appeared to be madness, he hadn't bothered to explain and so Gabriel had remained at Alec's right hand side since the end of the uprising.

"I had hoped that you might have considered me for the position" Gabriel responded evenly "after all have I not shown you my loyalty."

"Sticking around doesn't automatically give you what you want."

"Do you speak from experience brother?"

Alec rose harshly, his face blank as he stared Gabriel down, reaffirming to both who exactly was in charge "don't presume to think that you can stand there and council me."

"I meant no offence, I assure you" Gabriel excused, backing down letting Alec know he understood his place, for now anyway.

The conversation was over as far as Alec was concerned and he left Gabriel to attend to his travel arrangements. Once Alec was far enough away that even his breathing was no longer audible, Gabriel sat eloquently in the leader's chair, as if trying out the throne for size.

"Francesca my dear, I can almost taste it" Gabriel then clutched the tattered arms of the chair and pulled himself gracefully up "not long now" he grinned then extracted himself from the room.

* * *

Max was mad and another metallic medical object flew across the room letting all in the vicinity know it.

"She's never been mad at Alec for this long" Fizz whispered to Ivy.

"Its just hormones."

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"She'll calm down in a day or two, in the meantime we just have to grin and bear it."

"Why didn't they make the females of our species more docile?"

"That my dear Fizz is a question we may never get the answer to" Ivy smiled and hugged him briefly "I assure you it could be a lot worse."

"I don't think so, this is bad even for Max, and quite frankly I don't think there is a male here that would willingly trade places will Alec right now."

A loud bang and unearthly screech and a scratchy "You Bastard" followed another clanking object against the wall making even Ivy jump.

"I think we should just leave her to it" she muttered with some authority as she quietly crept backwards, Fizz followed her lead just as another object suffered Max's wrath.

* * *

Bracing himself against the brisk breeze Senator Kinnane greeted his wife with a polite kiss and lifted up the little girl and hugged her tenderly.

"We're not in Kansas anymore Toto" the Senator cooed to his daughter.

"So they're free?" his wife questioned.

"As free as any of us are" he paused "for the time being anyway."

The little girl waited patiently for the Senator to return her to the safety of the concrete, to her surprise she uncontrollably shivered as if a ghost had walked past her. Then she felt the eyes, and she knew they had a warmth and intensity lacking in the Senator's. She scanned her surroundings surreptitiously so as not to arouse the suspicion of the Senator and his wife. Then she saw him in all his beauty and if she had been able she would have scaled the tall building that he was perched on. At the tender age of 3 Clementine had unintentionally felt the feeling of infatuation, for this man staring intently intrigued her and she couldn't help but stare back.

TBC

A/N A review gives life to my muse and ensures the story goes on.


	6. Scars

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

**Chapter Five – Scars**

Max's anger had slowly subsided to the relief of Fizz and many others, it was still unclear as to what exactly she was mad at, although many took it upon themselves to speculate. Those inhabiting Logan's Legacy were still maintaining communications silence with those in Seattle and beyond. Cut off from the world they were unawares of the events unfolding, for all they knew most of those still on US soil had been slaughtered or enslaved. Time had cunningly stopped for this oversized farm community and life was unrealistically too normal, and the inhabitants embraced it all willingly, some even praying for it to stay this way, for a while at least.

But things were about to change.

Max sat up in bed, she had made some off handed complaint about pain earlier, which Ivy hadn't believed but allowed her patient the luxury of one more night. For someone who hated hospitals Max was rather anxious about leaving the sterile environment. Ivy guessed it might have had something to do with Alec's absence and the two new additions to their ever-growing brood.

Ivy entered Max's room with an air of authority, she walked steadily over to the bed and proceeded to fluff Max's pillows for her while Max leaned forward, enjoying the brief attention.

"So are we feeling calmer today?" Ivy joked.

"I will not make apologies for my behaviour" Max snipped as she leaned back into the soft pillows. Ivy began to wonder if Max's refusal to leave had anything to do with the bits of stuffing that was supporting her head.

"Would you like to hold the twins?"

"Not at the moment."

"Have you decided on any names for them, baby1 and baby2 really doesn't suit them you know" Ivy laughed and made herself comfortable on the bed next to Max "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Max said in an unsure fashion.

"Max, something is obviously wrong."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well for starters, you hate hospitals and this is, in its crudest form, a hospital."

"I told you I'm not feeling well, I just had twins remember!"

"Being unwell hasn't prevented you from doing things in the past."

"I'm not an X8 who needs mothering." Max was beginning to get mad at Ivy's questioning and her tone and poise was letting Ivy know this.

"Max I realise Alec's absence has been hard on you."

"You know nothing about it Ivy, how dare you sit there and try to understand" Max was now shouting.

Ivy jumped off the bed her own anger rising to the surface "How dare you! You're spoilt Max, and you forget there wasa time when I would worry about whether or not he'd return, I still worry." At that Ivy stopped speaking, she had overstepped her bounds, the last conversation she had had with Max about Alec, Ivy had promised herself would be the last but now she was standing here opening wounds that hadn't properly healed. The beautiful, blond transgenic doctor was still hopelessly in love with Alec, he had proved to be her one everlasting love and she knew her feelings would never change. Some of her companions during her time with Alec had been shocked that she had ended it so abruptly. Sometimes she would sit in one of the fields of the farm surrounded by cows and whisper to the surrounding trees for just one more day with him. She knew it was hopeless and Ivy was a healer, it wasn't in her nature to be vicious or vengeful, she did, however, suffer a mild dose of jealousy but this would never cause her to do anything untoward.

"You're right Ivy."

Ivy's mind rushed back into her body and the room, locking away once more the memories that almost haunted her "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, as usual you are right and I'm being pigheaded. I have so many conflicting thoughts and emotions going on that I'm not sure how to deal with them."

"He'll be back."

"I know, I just get so frustrated."

Ivy approached the usually strong, emotionally invisible woman and put an arm around her shoulders "That's rather an understatement don't you think!" and both women laughed.

* * *

A column of black SUV's snaked there way across the green countryside. Washington DC felt like it had been a mirage sprawled out across a heat-ravaged desert.

Alec sat back, relaxed, deep in thought nibbling away at his thumb. He and his entourage had spent eight months negotiating peace with the ordinaries, and now the smell of freedom was somehow sweeter than what he had imagined. His thoughts now turned to Max, it had taken two weeks for him to hear whether or not she had arrived safely in Canada. Any written or electronic communication with the farm had always been forbidden, Alec was determine to maintain its secrecy, hence transgenic runners carried all communications between the farm and the others on American soil. Once Alec had gone to Washington DC he had ordered no communication whatsoever with the farm, a decision he had sometimes regretted for it meant no news of Max and his daughters but then the thought of them being safe relinquished his selfish thoughts for a time.

He was now headed back to Seattle, there was a mammoth task now facing his people for the city needed to be rebuilt, and surveys of their new territory conducted. Alec had still to decide what to do about human civilians still living on transgenic land, and borders needed to be established. It was times like these he wished he could simply walk away from it all, hand over the reins to someone more willing to undertake the task. He knew it was just a thought, his ego wouldn't allow some other transgenic to come in a put the final touches on his and Max's accomplishment.

"Max" he whispered.

"What was that?" Gabriel questioned.

"Nothing, I was just thinking" Alec's companion and driver shrugged, Gabriel had chosen to return to Seattle much to the surprise of his passenger. This angel that had shadowed the transgenic leader for eight months still had a long and difficult journey ahead of him and whether he would burst forth into light or sink deep into the darkness was unclear. Gabriel had already made one choice unbeknownst to Alec, to align himself with Senator Kinnane, a choice that may prove his eventual downfall.

While Alec thought of his family and when he could make the trek to Logan's Legacy, Gabriel was deciding the best strategic move to oust Alec as leader of the transgenic nation. Gabriel was determined to become leader of the transgenic nation, a position he was created for and Gabriel had the arrogance to believe that he could successfully manoeuvre Senator Kinnane and Alec, so as to achieve his ultimate goal.

The countryside was a streak of green outside the SUV's windows as it sped at unnatural speeds down the empty roads. This transgenic group were travelling cross-country having decided that it posed less risk than flying, for signing a treaty didn't mean that trust followed. Alec couldn't wait to get off of US soil having treaded upon it long enough to last several lifetimes in his opinion.

"I reckon we'll be entering our territory in about six hours" Gabriel voiced unexpectedly.

"The sooner the better, don't trust the ordinaries and I want to make sure we're prepared for anything."

"Aren't you being rather paranoid?"

"Gabriel if you had lived behind those walls for over two years you'd be paranoid as well."

"You forget I spent twenty four years behind walls at the mercy of the ordinaries."

"It's not the same, freedom was a foreign concept to us, we didn't understand the implications of the word."

"Not all of us were blinkered Alec."

"I don't wish to argue with you, I appreciate your limited help-"

"Was that a dig, brother?" Gabriel interrupted with a lighthearted accusation, enjoying the moment.

"Don't refer to me as that." Alec huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gabriel merely looked at his passenger then under his breath muttered "I suppose that means we're spending the rest of the journey in silence."

"What did you say?" Alec demanded.

"Nothing."

* * *

Angeline sat cross-legged in the hotel foyer where the transgenics had been staying. She fidgeted with her hair, removing errant strands from in front of her eyes, she was nervous as she tapped her shoe uncontrollably. Horatio had made an impression on her and she had hoped to see him again once she had left the rubble and ruin of Seattle. It had taken eight months but now she was here and only a few stories separated her from the transgenic that had been her escort.

August approached her, during the Seattle war he had been one of the Sector Heads but now he found himself assigned to Horatio and Washington DC.

"Ma'am" he greeted, bowing his head ever so slightly.

"Will he see me?" She asked in a rush as she stood.

"I will take you to him if you would like to follow me."

"Thank you."

* * *

Standing outside a collapsed building that was once known as Command, Mole chomped on his cigar, breathing in the dusty air "Who would have thought" he muttered to himself, as he watched Case walking towards him.

"So hows the clean up going?" Case asked.

"As good as can be expected, considering the amount of rubble."

Case nodded his agreement "We received a transmission from Washington."

"And-" Mole encouraged.

"Alec is returning to Seattle, Horatio estimates that he should be rolling into Seattle in about five hours."

"They drove then?"

"It would appear why have they waited till now to tell us?"

"Apparently Alec did want us to have enough time to organise a welcome home."

"Ha, if he thinks he's getting out of it that easy he should think again."

"So operation "welcome home", has the go ahead then?" Case questioned.

"Of course, clean up can wait!"

* * *

TBC 

A/N A review gives life to my muse and ensures the story goes on.


	7. Anything but ordinary

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

**Chapter Six – Anything but Ordinary**

The sunrise was raggedly creeping up over the rubble of Seattle creating an indescribable hue. Alec kneeled resting his palm on the dirt which now belonged to his people. He remembered a story he once overheard in some bar before all this happened, a guy telling a barman between gulps how important it had been, in his grandfather's day, to own land. Only now does Alec understand, only now could he appreciate all that he has and understand all that he had accomplished. In the beginning, for him it was a means to remain close to the only bright light that had resonated through his dark surroundings. Alec had once read that a "hero is when an ordinary man does extraordinary things during extraordinary times" or something like that he couldn't quite remember.

Had he wanted this?

Had he wanted any of it?

No.

But he needed it. He needed the approval of others, that was how he had been designed, and that is what had defined him for so long and in some small way still did.

Seattle was his home, he had fought for that right along with the rest of his people and now he looked out over it with a heavy heart. "All victories are bittersweet" he whispered under his breathe. Alec was tired, so very tired and relief but a twinkle in the distance, and he wondered if he would ever look out upon this city and not have a single thing to do but enjoy being free.

"I'll never be free" he reaffirmed as he dusted the specks of dirt off his hand and then he rose in a weary fashion, ready to face the jubilated crowd and rebuild.

* * *

In awe, Max watched as the twins slept. She had missed out on this little adventure when Hope and Faith had been born. Dirty diapers, sleepless nights and the crying were all foreign to her. Give her twenty bad guys and she was like a lion ready for the kill, but two screaming babies made her want to cower in a corner.

She touched the soft hair on her son's head, his fragility felt through the sensitivity of her skin. Unable to help it she withdrew her hand, fearful that he might break. She found herself counting their little fingers and toes again.

"How human they look, the Colonel would have been ecstatic" Max muttered with a wry smile.

"Who was the Colonel" Fizz asked as he entered the room.

"Shhh!" Max cautioned "I don't want them woken up."

Fizz shrugged an apology and Max whispered "The Colonel is of little consequence now. What can I do for you Fizz?"

"Bindi just arrived from Seattle."

"Any news?"

"Alec is still in the Capital."

Max slouched with a heavy heart, the separation was becoming a strain and she was beginning to fear that the memory of him was starting to warp.

"Your message has been entrusted with Luke until Alec's return." Fizz continued.

"Were they able to provide any kind of ETA?"

"According to Bindi, communication between Seattle and the Capital has also been limited. We're all very much in the dark."

"Eight months we've been waiting, how long does it take for Alec to broker a peace?" Max whispered humorously with a tinge of anger.

* * *

"So what do you suppose we do now Senator?" An angry voice shouted.

"Why wewait, of course!"

* * *

Alec hushed the crowd that had gathered before him. News of his impending arrival had spread fast across Seattle, and those living amongst her rubble had converged on what had once been Command during the conflict.

"Now is a time for great celebration." Alec boomed over the crowd as it cheered.

"We have peace!"

And the uproar was deafening.

Alec entered command, away from his people and their jubilation, he had never been much on ceremony but this auspicious occasion had called for it.

How he longed for a beer.

A cool, tantalizing beer, that would help him forget.

He looked around at the rooms of command that had demanded so much of his time.

"I see you've spruced the place up a bit."

"Nothing like a coat of paint to hale in a new era" Mole grunted.

"Any news from Logan's Legacy" Alec asked a little too offhandedly.

"Not much except that you're a dad again" Mole returned the favour.

"Mole, I was supposed to tell him that!"

"Come on Luke, my way was priceless, look at him he's stunned!"

Alec stood there, the news sinking in, he had been aware that the time was close but Mole had still managed to give him a reality check.

"Are they fine?" He managed to ask finally.

"Mother and babies are both well" Luke informed.

"Babies?" Alec exclaimed.

"Yes sir, twins" Luke added causing Alec to sharply drop to the floor in bewildered glee.

After five minutes of silence and back and forth looks between each other Alec announced "I have to go!"

"Figured as much" Mole agreed chomping his cigar.

"We have transportation on standby" Luke added.

"I'll be a few days."

"I'm sure we can survive a few more days with out your pretty ass hindering the important work I've been doing" Mole chuckled as Alec rushed out of the building to the awaiting vehicle.

* * *

"For how long" the mysterious voice asked.

"As long as it takes" the Senator replied.

"We just tied a ribbon round Seattle and gave it to them."

"Nothing is free, you have to spend a little to make a lot, and on this occasion the cost was Seattle."

"The cost was too high Senator."

"The price they paid was even higher Mr. President."

* * *

Thaddeus was so close now.

The truth would not elude him.

TBC


	8. Reunion

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

A/N – The appendix are supplementary to the story, so its not over until you get a 'the end' in the main body of the story.

**Chapter Seven – Reunion**

"I heard an interesting rumour" Senator Kinnane began "I heard that the transgenic population had expanded."

"Expanded how?" The President inquired, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked at the gloom outside the window of his office.

"Seattle may not be their only refuge" Senator Kinnane announced as he tugged at the tops of his trousers before sitting in the deep seated, red leather chair behind him.

"And what do you suggest we do about it?" The President asked as he continued to look out of the window.

"Nothing, as sure as I am that you'll still be the President in 20 years time, there will still be a transgenic nation" Kinnane stated.

"My Presidency is a given, we're in a state of emergency and will remain so that's a given. Your suggestion that we would idly sit by and watch a transgenic nation evolve is bordering on the absurd."

"But it is the absurd that I suggest Mr President. You ask my opinion. . ."

"Of which you give quite freely" The President interjected.

"You ask my opinion and I feel that it would be to our detriment to act against the transgenics." The President looked somewhat pained at this news but Senator Kinnane continued "No need to concern yourself Mr President, WE will deal with them, just not today."

"Or tomorrow by the sounds of it" The President muttered in an almost petulant tone "I disagree with your assessment of the situation Senator!"

"And may I remind you that you remain head of this country because I allow you to."

* * *

The naming of children is a serious business. A name imparts so much, a child should grow into their name and that should inspire them to greatness. Max and the choosing of names had never been a good combination, Her firstborns had been fortunate, they had been named after the mood of their mother at the time. Imagine if she had been miserable and angry, how unfortunate her daughters would have been!

The new editions were still without names and Ivy kept encouraging Max to call them something other than 'the baby' as that in itself was beginning to get rather confusing considering there were two of them. But Max had no sudden influxes of inspiration to aide her in the important task of the naming of babies.

She huffed.

"I thought it might help" A unusually timid Ivy said.

She puffed.

"But I could always take it back."

And the book cluttered with baby names and their meanings flew across the room just missing Ivy by inches.

"I take it, my gift isn't wanted" Ivy mused as she retrieved the book from its landing place.

"Well baby1 and baby2 does have a rather nice ring to it I suppose."

"What's the rush" Max finally spoke.

Ivy didn't answer instead choosing to retreat hastily from the room.

* * *

Thaddeus slipped quietly into Horatio's hotel suite and made himself comfortable on the soft, plush couch that that beckoned to him invitingly. It had been over a week since Horatio had surprised Thaddeus on the roof and now he had felt it only fair that he return the favour.

However, he hadn't been prepared for the surprised expression that greeted him when he twinkled hello. He was even more surprised when he realised that the surprised expression belonged to a woman.

"Horatio you sly dog" he whispered through his toothy smile as he introduced himself to the rather flushed Angeline.

* * *

Fizz stifled a chuckle.

"What's so funny" Max demanded.

"Well, I suppose Jericho is alright for a boy but Jeremiah James for a girl, I'm not so sure about that one."

"What would you know anyway, I mean you called yourself Fizz?" Max waved her arms frantically in the air.

"Correction my fellow runaways called me Fizz."

With arms still waving wildly Max continued "I never pretended to be any good at this, God the names Hope and Faith was a fluke."

"Hey if you like Jeremiah James, keep it at least its distinctive, no one will confuse her with someone else."

"Alec's going to hate it, isn't he?" Max sulked.

"I don't really think he'll care, people have a habit of keeping the names you give them, so maybe you're doing something right."

"Perhaps," Max cooed as she touched the small babies in the makeshift crib.

"How did you come up with Jeremiah James?"

"If you must know I saw it stamped into the side of a box 'Jeremiah James – Purveyor of Fruit'" Fizz had a confused, scared look on his face and Max felt the urge to explain "I went for a walk hoping it would inspire me."

"And you came back with Jeremiah James" he laughed.

"What!" Max insisted.

"Well you could have gone with something nature inspired like say 'River, Flower or Summer' but instead you were inspired by a Purveyor of Fruit."

"We shall not mention this again" Max cautioned.

* * *

"Thaddeus you could have let me known you were coming" Horatio stammered looking sharply from Angeline to Thaddeus and back again.

"I have to say Horatio, you have come along way, your test tube would be so proud."

"How'd you get in here" Horatio demanded as he swiped Thaddeus's feet off of the coffee table.

"Let's just say your security could be better." Thaddeus informed returning his feet to there resting place.

"What do you want?"

"The question is dear friend, what don't I want!"

* * *

Under the cover of night, Alec's SUV rolled through the large gates that announced his arrival to Logan's Legacy. It was late, very late and no lights flickered in the distance. Devon picked up the CB, clicked the button and spoke clear and succinctly "Alpha one to base, Alpha one to base."

"Go ahead Alpha one." Luke crackled from the other end.

"The lion's returned to his pride."

"Any incidences to report" Luke questioned.

"Nothing to report."

"Please advise ETA back to base when known."

"Sure thing."

The night was visible, although Alec really didn't need its help, he looked out the window a saw the fruits of residents' labour. It had been several years since he had last been here, before his people called it a home away from home. "So much change" he whispered fogging up the window slightly.

"Sir" Devon spoke.

"Yes?"

"We're almost there. I've informed the night watch of our arrival."

"Good."

The wheels of the SUV scrunched on the gravel driveway as the vehicle pulled up infront of the largest dwelling. Alec was greeted by an excited Fizz and he was equally happy to see the X7 and showed this by embracing him warmly.

"How are you Fizz?"

"Good, looking forward to getting back to Seattle and helping with the cleanup" Fizz hinted.

"We'll see" Alec said non-committal "Devon, stay here"

"Yes sir"

Then Alec spoke to Fizz "take me to Max."

Fizz led Alec to one of the small dwellings that surrounded the larger dwelling that he had pulled up to earlier. He gave Fizz a pat on the back and the boy understood and went back to the main dwelling. Using the eyes the clever scientists had given him he quietly crept until he found Max sleeping peacefully. He sat softly on the bed next to her and gently stoked her hair aside and watched her for a time.

He cross-referenced the images of her in his mind with what lay before him and he was glad that his memory had not failed him. He heard a gurgle, alerting him to the fact that they were not alone. He looked over at the crib, reticent, reality slowly sinking in that the almost inaudible sounds were coming from _his_ offspring. After a while he rose and crept over peering in at the small bundles of life that said hello with what Alec had hoped was a smile.

Max stirred.

"How long" she whispered, hopefully, startling Alec.

"A few days at most" he responded as he made his way back to the bed "they're beautiful, are Hope and Faith doing well?"

"They're blossoming here among the fields."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"Shh" Max encouraged beckoning him over "you did what you had to do to ensure the freedom of our children."

"We've had to sacrifice so much."

"It was necessary, someone had to, and I am partly responsible for the role you have been forced to play."

"That you did baby!" He chuckled, a chuckle that Max had almost forgotten.

Max shuffled slightly to get more comfortable "do you think it will last?"

"To be honest, I really don't know" Alec sighed.

'We'll just have to make it last, then" Max said before kissing him tenderly.

TBC

A/N A review gives life to my muse and ensures the story goes on.


	9. The Little Things

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

A/N – The appendix are supplementary to the story, so its not over until you get a 'the end' in the main body of the story.

**Chapter Eight – The Little Things**

The little things, always the little things that make us stop and pause. Alec marvelled at the little treasures, staring wide eyed up at him, the small fingers of his son encompassing his thumb. He had no words as he allowed a tear to fall for Toby who had died, what felt like a lifetime ago. How unfair it all was, one son to replace another.

"Jericho" he whispered "your mother has always been eccentric when it comes to names"

He caressed the cheek of his newest daughter "and you I fear have beared the brunt of that my dear little James."

He now knelt beside the crib that housed his children, leaning gently over the fragile railing, his hands placed tenderly on their stomaches.

"This I promise you my children, I will protect you, I will love you and you will not know the horrors of war. You were born free and you shall remain free."

The woman, who had bore him the heirs to his legacy, looked on with a softened face. Soon he would leave, she knew that, but for now she cherished the sight of the man she loved acquainting himself with their children.

TBC

A/N A review gives life to my muse and ensures the story goes on.


	10. Conversations

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

A/N – You wanted more and here it is.

**Chapter Nine - Conversations**

"Three days" he sighed as he laid back into the grass.

Three days was all he had, away from the chaos of the life that had been chosen for him. He nestled deeper into the grass relishing the solitude. Loneliness, a sensation he never would have anticipated cherishing as he does now. In the beginning he would have done anything not to be alone, and he did, even to the point of putting up with Max and Logan when they were gooey eyed.

Alec blinked hard, the image of Max and Logan together unwanted. How he wished he could change the past, so much wasted time that could never be reclaimed. All the time he had wanted to spend, forever sacrificed.

He stroked his hair with his hands, his military cut now replaced by an unkempt, shaggy style accompanied by his unshaven face made him look older. His hand moved from his hair to the bristles on his chin and he made a mental note to clean himself up at some point today, time permitting.

Time, a precious commodity as far as he was concerned.

"Never enough time" he muttered to the grass tickling his cheek.

His life would always be spent serving others. So now he lay, quiet and slightly hidden by the tallish grass, only his dreams for company.

Peace.

Footsteps. Grass being crushed underfoot and Alec grunted his acknowledgement of the unwanted guest, sniffing the air to see if it was a familiar smell.

"Ivy" he mouthed with a smile, the guest not being as unwanted.

Ivy stopped, Alec's scent hitting her nostrils, she stood awkwardly trying to figure out whether to stay or go, knowing that Alec must realise she is close by.

"Having trouble?" He questioned, playfully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude" Ivy spoke quickly deciding at that moment to leave.

But as she turned, Alec rose gracefully, took several steps towards her and caught hold of her hand "won't you stay a little while."

"Um, I should really get back to medical, I was only taking a short walk to clear my head" Ivy advised him..

"How are the medical facilities here, I hope you found everything to your liking?"

"I have had no cause to complain, we appear to have everything that we need here."

"I glad to hear it" Alec smirked, nervous, and excited all at once, his tom cat self unable to resist this mischievous play.

"I really should" Ivy pointed back towards the farm houses.

"Should what?"

"Get back, and I'm sure you'd rather be alone" Ivy suggested.

"It's been a long time since you and I had a conversation about something other than medical related topics" Alec said taking a step closer to Ivy.

"Don't" Ivy said in a forceful voice, placing her hand on his chest to ensure that a reasonable amount of space remained between them.

"Don't what?" Alec asked innocently looking at the hand resting on his chest.

"You know what Alec, Layla let you get away with it but I won't get drawn back in." Ivy still remained a breath away from Alec, her desire to stay out voting her desire to leave.

"Layla" Alec whispered, he hadn't heard _her _name in such a long time and a sadness coated his eyes.

Ivy moved her hand away from Alec's chest and cupped his face hesitantly and he let her making no attempt to pull away. The smallest of tears slipped down Ivy's cheek that encompassed all the heartbreak that was slowly consuming her. Alec felt naked, exposed and embarrassed, things he rarely admitted to. He had spent very little time thinking about consequence even in his later years and he had never once concerned himself with the consequences when it came to Ivy.

For the first time he understood why she had left him, walked away from the possibility.

For the first time he understood that Ivy loved him as he stepped away from her.

"Thank you" Ivy whispered as she leant into his touch briefly before turning and swiftly and walking away.

Alec watched, in awe of her strength and vulnerability.

Her hands clasped tightly in front of her, she hurried back towards medical through the tallish grass. She felt Alec's eyes on her, she sighed in relief. Her mind was buzzing 'had he intended to kiss me?' she shook her head willing the thought away, not wanting to consider it.

Alec lay back down in the grass arms outstretched thinking about what had passed between Ivy. He felt a fondness for her and deep down a little piece of his heart was forever hers although Ivy and Max would never know that. He had what he wanted but he occasionally felt a twinge of regret when he saw Ivy.

The boy disappeared as quickly as it had reappeared as Alec spied Devon, his companion on this journey, heading his way.

Devon strolled leisurely through the field , having shed the stiffness he was obliged to maintain out there in the world. He had been thankful for the brief retreat, it served as an escape from the inevitable 'hard times' ahead that were unavoidable. For now, at least, he could walk at a leisurely pace in this field as he sought out his commander Alec whom he had accompanied here.

"Devon" Alec hollered.

Devon went rigid and stood at attention "Sir!"

"You can't fool me, I saw that little skip in your step."

Devon grinned sheepishly at being caught out, but Alec simply slapped him on the back and whispered "I won't tell, if you won't."

"I wouldn't dream of it Sir."

"So who wants what?" Alec asked humorously.

"Command is ready to brief you on the past ten months at Logan's Legacy."

"I suppose it _has_ to be done now."

"Yes" Devon answered firmly knowing full well that if Alec was allowed to he would fob off his command staff here.

"Lead the way then, the vacation will just have to wait a few hours."

Devon and Alec strode through the tall grass towards the building that had served as command to this community. A community that he had established in small doses over a three year period with the last of its inhabitants coming from the exodus of Seattle before the transgenics last stand.

Angeline kissed Horatio's shoulder tenderly and then snuggled into his side.

"Do you think Thaddeus will be okay?" she asked her companion.

"I'm worried about him, he's been acting strange ever since peace negotiations started."

"Has he said anything to you?" She urged.

"No" Horatio lied, not fully trusting Angeline for she was first and foremost a reporter.

He rose quickly from the bed "what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just getting a drink" Horatio reassured and leant over giving her a peck on the cheek.

He left the bedroom and made his way down the narrow corridor of his apartment turning left into the open plan kitchen and dining room. His apartment was sparsely furnished with only the essentials, Horatio was not one for clutter and the apartment that he currently lived in was a testament to this. He flicked the kettle on having acquired a taste for tea and opened the cabinet above his head liberating two mugs. He placed teas bags in both and then watched as the steam from the kettle started to billow out of the spout, he listened intently to the boiling and the sharp click of the button letting him know that the water was ready. Horatio filled both mugs then made his way to the small living room to wake up Thaddeus who was asleep in the armchair.

"You ready to talk yet?" Horatio asked his sleeping guest, lightly shoving him to get his eyes open.

"Bloody hell, a little impatient wouldn't you say!"

"Thaddeus you can't stay here, Angeline's started asking questions."

"And you don't trust her."

"Something like that, I've made tea" Horatio said pointing towards the kitchen.

"Lead the way then."

Both transgenics made their way into the kitchen, Thaddeus sitting at the table and Horatio grabbing the two mugs, milk and sugar.

"So, what don't you want." Horatio enquired as he removed the tea bag and poured a dash of milk onto his mug.

"Stop checking up on me" Thaddeus responded while shovelling teaspoons full of sugar into his coffee.

Horatio stared.

"I have a sweet tooth" Thaddeus justified.

"What are you up to?"

"It's personal Horatio."

"Nothing's personal anymore Thaddeus, not when our lives are at risk."

"Just do me this one thing, our past has got to count for something."

"So what do I say when Alec was a status report on your whereabouts."

"Tell him I'm dead" Thaddeus said matter-of-factly.

"You can't be serious" Horatio laughed, warily.

"I'm very serious" Thaddeus said determined.

"What trouble are you in?"

"What makes you think I'm in any trouble."

"Well something's going on."

"Horatio, I just need my kind off my back for a while okay" Thaddeus pleaded with his friend.

"Do you still what me to tell them you're dead?"

"That's the only way I can be assured of some peace and quiet."

Angeline backed away from the kitchen door as quietly as possible, tiptoeing back to the bedroom.

"Did you hear that?" Thaddeus asked.

"Angeline, she's too curious for her own good."

"What are you going to do?"

"Leave it to me, right now I think you should go."

"I agree and thanks." Thaddeus smiled as he made his way to the window and looming fire escape.

The angelic Gabriel sat crossed legged, he elbows resting on his thighs, his fingers interlaced and being used as a chin rest. He was nervous fully aware that there was something that Alec had not shared with him, something important. Alec had disappeared 24 hours ago and nobody of importance seemed at all concerned. Gabriel knew when he was being shut out and a wall of silence had gone up with regards to their leaders whereabouts.

"Patience, my love" Francesca whispered from the her position on the bed "they can't keep it a secret forever."

"But they'll try their hardest" Gabriel responded.

"we need to find his Achilles heel my love."

"I already know what it is."

"Ah, Max" Francesca drawled slowly finishing her lover's sentence.

"It's not the man we need to be concerned with, but rather the woman who started all this" Gabriel continued.

"Get rid of the woman and you destroy the man" Francesca followed.

"I couldn't have said it better" Gabriel agreed rising from his position on the floor and making his way over to Francesca, planting a bruising passionate kiss on her lips.

TBC

A/N A review gives life to my muse and ensures the story goes on.


	11. The quiet before the storm

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

**Chapter Ten - The Quiet before the Storm**

Alec stepped into the temporary briefing room and greeted some old familiar faces.

"Lucas, Stix, Nat" Alec nodded in greeting.

"It's good to see you again Alec" Lucas responded patting Alec's shoulder roughly.

"Never thought I would see Logan's Legacy again to be honest with you" Alec exclaimed.

"She's completely self-sustaining as you had wanted" Nat informed.

"Good, phase one has been successful and now we have to start preparing for phase 2".

"I've already been working on the list" Stix replied.

"Well, before we look to the future, lets hear about the past 8 months" Alec said as he took his place at the head of the table.

Alec spent the morning being briefed by those running Logan's Legacy on his behalf. It was tame compared to the briefing he had gone through in Seattle, outsiders would never have guessed that the occupants had been in a war zone less than 12 months ago. The discussion centred around such mundane things as the number of different crops they produce and how well the livestock were doing. As filing to a secretary would be an undesirable task, Alec discussing agriculture was equally undesirable, but necessary. Listening to his lieutenants, he knew the decision to send them here to run things had been the correct one. Lucas had struggled with Alec's firm request, he did not see babysitting as a vital part of the war effort, but his upbringing would not permit him to refuse the assignment.

Logan's Legacy had a thousand strong population, and most of those had been evacuated just before the final battle. Alec had never intended for the evacuees to stay at Logan's Legacy indefinitely, there had always been a timetable in place. Logan's Legacy was to be the first of many agricultural farms that would provide much needed food to the transgenic nation. It was time to scale down the population, and many would be returning to Seattle to assist with rebuilding the transgenic capital.

"Stix, how many are needed to keep Logan's Legacy running at maximum?" Alec asked.

"50 to 100 permanent residents, more during harvest"

"So we have to figure out how to move 900 people" Alec responded.

"Pretty much, the most efficient way will be for them to walk".

"A human convoy hey" Alec chuckled "we'll need to plan this really well, last thing we need is for 900 transgenic's to rock up on Seattle's doorstep with no place to put them."

"It is going to be difficult to co-ordinate with communication silence between us a Seattle in force" Nat advised.

"Unfortunately, the communication blackout is to remain, this is our best kept secret" Alec replied.

"Nat's right" Stix defended "without communication with the capital it is going to be a nightmare to organise."

"I have every faith that this can be done." Alec advised forcefully "now, I am on vacation and wish to spend time with my family. Thank you" and he rose to leave.

The President of the United States of America sat in the Oval Office in a big leather chair, commiserating the recent events. He had aspired to greatness but now felt his aspiration was threatened, knowing the people would never forgive his treachery. An entire state was now gone, peacefully handed over and he, The President, had agreed. He looked at the American flag, it stood for so much and now was meaningless, the flag's symbolism now lost with the signing of treaty.

"What's done is done, now I have to figure out how to get it back".

Senator Kinnane watched as Clementine was tested. It was an all to familiar routine for the little girl of three, it was always clinical and systematic, gauging the changes and assessing her strength.

"Her strength is increasing everyday Senator" Said a technician.

"She's going to be the most powerful transgenic in history" the Senator said happily.

"Clementine is a new bred that I am sure of" agreed the technician.

"She will destroy the transgenic nation, that is her purpose, that is her destiny." The Senator picked the little girl up, she was his path to glory.

Max waited patiently for Alec to return, she inwardly chuckled at the new found ability to be patient in her old life it had not been one of her more prominent traits. Her old life, how distant that feels, how leisurely it had been. Not much remained from those days, most of the people she knew back then had been buried, to be replaced by different faces. Max had never imagined that it would turn out like this, that she would not be running for her life.

What was she to do?

Who was she to become?

What was her purpose, now that she was benched?

Alec opened the door "what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" Max lied.

"I've finished the official part of my visit."

Alec walked over to Max and knelt in front of her, she cupped his cheek with her hand.

"You've changed" She observed.

"It's strange how responsibility can do that" Alec joked.

"I'm scared Alec."

"I thought nothing scared you" Alec snorted.

"I've changed also" Max stated unceremoniously "It's been so long since I've touched you."

"Does it feel strange?"

"No, strangely not, I was beginning to believe I would never see you again and my memories were slowly failing me."

"Max, it's hard I know, but if I don't build this fledgling nation of ours who will?"

"I sometimes despise myself for what I did all those years ago, it wasn't fair of me to name you my successor."

"I have forgiven you your moment of insanity." Alec said as he grasped the hand on his cheek and kissed it tenderly.

"I'm still afraid" Max advised.

"What are you afraid of."

"I'm not sure I am ready to discuss it, somehow I'm scared that if I tell you it will come true."

"I have three days, lets cast aside our fears and enjoy what time we have together."

"We've never spent whole days together before" Max said.

"Sure we have" Alec replied.

"Not just us, not like this, what do people do when there's nothing in the way?"

"I can think of one thing" Alec responded with a cheeky grin.

"I know trangenics recover pretty fast but not that fast, I just had twins" Max retorted hitting Alec playfully on the arm.

Alec kissed the object of his affection tenderly only to be interrupted by not one but two crying babies. Max tore herself away and walked over to the crib followed by Alec. They picked up a child each and cradled them as they looked intently into each other's eyes.

"How about we try being a family" Alec suggested as he marvelled over the little one in his arms.

"That's something that is long overdue" Max sighed and as they sat there in silence Faith and Hope ran excitedly in the room shouting "Daddy, daddy".

TBC


	12. What took you so long?

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

**Chapter Eleven – What took you so long?**

Three days, seems like a lifetime but is gone in the blink of an eye. Alec sat in the back of his black SUV as it headed toward Seattle at a startling pace, his time at Logan's Legacy becoming but a memory. Max's parting words echoing in his ears "there's never enough time".

"She's right" he whispered under his breathe.

"Sir?" Devon questioned from the driver's seat.

"Nothing, how long until we reach Seattle?"

"Another couple of hours".

"And then it's back to the rubble we call home" Alec chuckled, if someone had asked him ten years ago what his future held he could never have imagined this. He stared out the window and watched the rush of green, his life seemed surreal and he would sometimes wonder when he would awake from his slumber. A quick pinch always cemented him in the here and now and he forced himself to start thinking of what he needed to do once he was back in Seattle.

The transgenic nation had undergone major upheaval during a short period of time and Alec knew all too well how easy chaos can set in. He knew the Americans had a hidden agenda, they gave Washington state up too easily, he knew that as he signed the treaty. The leaders of America had no intention of allowing Washington State to remain in transgenic control, and Alec assumed that their plan was to simply sit and wait while the whole thing collapsed in on itself.

The transgenic leader sighed "now for the hard part" he muttered.

Alec knew his power base was supported by a thin piece of glass that could crack, power hungry individuals would see this as their opportunity to make a play for leadership. He was now living precariously and his guard would need to be constant, without it, he would probably lose his life.

"The Alpha's will be coming out of the woodwork Devon."

"Sir, it's an unfortunate side affect of our origin."

"A unique way to put it! I am afraid that we will prove we are no different to our creators. We may go down in history as the only nation that rose and fell in a day!"

"I give us a year" Devon smiled uncharacteristically, secretly he enjoyed this conversations with Alec, his loyalty could never be questioned as Devon had said when he first met Alec 'I would die for you sir' and Alec responded while slapping him on the back 'I hope it doesn't come to that'. Anybody challenging Alec would have to go through Devon first.

"So who would you name as my biggest threat" Alec asked half humorously.

"Gabriel"

"You didn't even pause to think about that one"

"He smells funny, definitely a hidden agenda."

"I would agree Gabriel has always craved power and control that is why I have kept him so close. I have no doubt that he has taken my absence as an opportunity to start mustering support." Alec advised openly, he trusted Devon and had no need to be guarded around him.

"How will you handle the impending power grabs, sir?"

"Devon, you really must stop calling me sir."

"Sorry sir, hard habit to break."

Alec sighed, knowing that it was a waste of time as Devon would never refer to him as anything other than sir.

"I may have to use the element of surprise"

"Surprise, sir?"

"Flush out those who would take power from me."

"How?" Devon asked curiously.

"A tournament, bare fists with a twist."

"How will a fight bring them out?"

"With me as bait! We are part animal and in the animal world the strongest survive. A fighting tournament in a controlled environment will possibly flush out some of my 'would be' Brutus' and may also deter some of the others. In all it's rather a good plan."

"I hate to point this out but what if one of them successfully beats you as I assume you too will fight?"

"If one of them beats me then I don't deserve to rule this great nation of ours."

"Spoken like a true leader, sir."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Mr President"

"Senator Kinnane, thank you for responding so promptly to my summons." The President stood with his hands clasped behind his back staring out of one of the large bay windows that adorned his grandeur office.

"It sounded urgent." Senator Kinnane stated as he entered and took a seat on one of the lounges.

"You see the American flag on my wall?"

"Yes, Mr President."

"Is there anything unusual about that flag?"

"Not that I can see sir, it is identical to the original modern American flag."

"And that would be the problem."

"Problem, Mr President?"

"Don't play dumb with me Senator, you know full well that the American flag now has an extra bloody star!"

"Mr President, signing over Washington State was a necessary step."

"Have you ever seen footage of the first moon landing?" the President asked.

"Yes Mr President."

"I always found Neil Armstrong's words profound" the President puffed out his chest "One small step for man, one giant step for mankind."

"My ambition was to make a giant step for mankind; I could never have envisaged that that step would be to remove Washington State from this great country of ours."

'Mr President, let me assure you. . ."

"I am tired of your assurances Senator, I want action, I want the transgenic nation to either resume being our pet project or crippled permanently, do you understand?"

"Yes I do."

"It's time to take some action."

"I assure you Mr. President. ."

"There's that word again Senator" the President pointed out as he turned from the window and sat at his expansive desk, his eyes never looking upon the Senator.

"The transgenic nation will crumble without any interference from us, all we need do is show a little restraint and patience."

"Patience was never my strong suit." The President responded as he waved the Senator out of the replica oval office, the White House having long been destroyed.

Max entered Ivy's office Faith close at her heels, to see that the blonde was packing.

"Where are you going" Max asked.

Ivy spun round, surprised "Oh Max, I was going to head over later today and say goodbye, I suppose you beat me to it."

"You've received your marching orders haven't you?"

"Something like that, my stay here was never meant to be permanent."

"When do you leave?" Max's voice quavered a little, Ivy had become a friend and the thought of losing her stung just a little.

"Tomorrow."

"He doesn't waste any time does he."

"No, he was never one to procrastinate; the plan is to relocate 1000 transgenics from "Logan's Legacy" to the capital."

"I'll miss you" Max said as she grabbed Ivy in an awkward embrace.

"I'm sure I'll see you soon."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"What do you mean?" Ivy questioned.

"I'm considering staying here, indefinitely."

"But Alec will be in Seattle."

"That's the tough part, but I am not sure if I want to go back there."

"Have you discussed this with him?"

"No, and I would appreciate it if you would not mention this to him."

"You're going to have to tell him sometime as I am sure Alec is expecting you back in the Capital."

"I'm sure he is, but Alec knows that when it comes to me he doesn't always get what he wants."

"Max, I would never betray your confidence, you have my word."

"Thank you Ivy, and good luck!"

"You too." They embraced once more before Max left and Ivy continued packing.

Alec's SUV rolled into Seattle and was greeted by Moe, chomping on his stogie.

"What took you so long?" Mole's gruff voice asked.

"Nice to see you too big guy!" Alec looked at his watch "and for your information I'm right on time."

TBC


	13. Goodbye my love, goodbye my friend

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

**Chapter Twelve – Goodbye my love, Goodbye my friend**

_History advises us that many nations have been born from the chaos of war. In its youth the transgenic nation would continue the tradition albeit a little more frequently. It would take twenty years after the signing of the human/transgenic peace treaty before we would see the beginnings of a proud and powerful nation._

The transgenic civil war would have to be the most devastating to the nation and frightening for those of us across the border. It caused great instability and the Transgenic nation was in jeopardy of collapsing before it had really blossomed. Humans feared the worst during those times and paranoia was a dominant emotion that was not alleviated until the transgenic involvement during the "Familiar War" that claimed so many young lives but was a necessary step to quell the growing threat.

_  
Extract from "Birth of a Nation" by Prosper Blue_

_  
"We must remain focused on our goal, to be one people, strong, proud and free. We must stand united, firm in our resolve, if we do not then this freedom we have fought and died for will be lost and once more we shall find ourselves behind locked doors."_

_  
Alec McDowell (Speech 2029)_

Alec sat in the tatty but comfortable armchair eyeing his surroundings. He was back, back in Seattle and back in his 'broom closet', the old smells still remained but the bits of paper were long gone, now a computer sat on his desk and he sighed.

Things had changed, the last couple of months were testament to that and seeing Max again proved to be exhausting emotionally and physically. Time had changed everything along with circumstance and although he wished it hadn't there was no going back. He loved Max, she was the mother of his progeny, but love had a nasty habit of shifting slowly like the clouds that blanket the sky. He hadn't wanted it to, neither had she but. . .

"But" he muttered aloud as he nibbled the tip of his thumb. His mind wandered to memories of Layla, Toby and his heart grew heavy. He was suddenly weary with it all, wishing he could walk and never look back. He hadn't wanted this, any of it but Max, it was the only way to impress her back in the day and he tried so incredibly hard.

"Why do I always fall for a pretty face?" he asked the air. He had been so jealous of Logan back then, and didn't understand Max's attraction to the guy, he wasn't juiced up like he was, and he was in a fucking wheelchair but her heart remained true for the longest time. Alec had been amazed when Max finally noticed and then she ran off with the milkman in a manner of speaking.

He leaned forward on the graying armchair and pulled a crumpled photo out of his back jeans pocket. It was a matter of fact photo of Max that was taken when she was processed back during the war. He caressed her cheek, there was history, a mixture of good times and bad times, because of her he belonged, had found his place in a world that didn't want him.

Their first meeting had been in a cell, designated breeding partners, different worlds colliding. Alec smirked at the memory and then his mind jumped forward and his face became tense.

"Why now Max" he uttered as his fist hit the arm of the chair. 

_"Because it's time"_ the memory of their conversation reverberating in his ears.

_"Come back to Seattle" Alec knew he was begging but he didn't care._

"I don't want to."

"It's your home, you love Seattle. I have plans to rebuild the space needle."

"It stopped being my home a long time ago."

"This is crazy" Alec stated shaking his hands "I want you back in Seattle".

"And I don't want to go back" Max retorted placing a gentle hand on his cheek "I love you Alec, I always will"

"but"

"but time has changed things."

"What is this crap you're spouting?" Alec squawked getting agitated with where the conversation was going.

"Remember how we first met?"

"How could I forget, you kicked me in the gut!"

"You were getting fresh with me" Max chuckled.

"Hey I was following orders."

"And you now have four beautiful children to prove it!"

"Max" Alec approached cautiously and took her in his arms "are you breaking up with me?" he half joked.

"Have we ever been in a relationship where a break up is actually required?" she responded her head cushioned by Alec's chest.

"Those were extenuating circumstances."

"Alec the circumstances will always be extenuating, we don't need each other, we want each other, but we survive quite happily apart."

"Max, don't do this."

"It's time."

"Stop saying that, stop blaming time, it has nothing to do with it". Alec rattled off childishly.

"I love you" Max stated strongly as she leaned in for a kiss.

"But we work better apart" Alec responded.

"I will always be there for you, I just won't be in Seattle and because of that it is perhaps best that we part now".

Alec backed up, knowing this was coming but not quite believing what he was hearing.

"There's another guy isn't there" Alec said feigning hurt.

"Alec, you can be such a. . ."

"A what"

_  
"Smart Alec!"_

_  
"You know I'll be back!" Alec challenged._

"I have no doubt about it, after all I'm irresistible!"

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart" Alec mocked as he grabbed Max roughly and kissed her with all the accumulated passion of the past decade.

He pulled away quickly and Max stood there, eyes shut savoring the taste, her tongue subtly licking her lips as if committing to memory the moment. Max then opened her eyes and looked intently at the man she was saying goodbye to "you're a good leader Alec, far better than I could ever have been, I'm too emotional".

"You started it all; if it wasn't for you I'd still be in Manticore".

"Somehow I don't think so; you had an independent streak even back then."

"What will you tell the children" Alec asked.

"That's daddy's gone back to Seattle to finish off what mummy started." she paused as if choosing her words carefully "I'm sorry Alec".

"For what" Alec said confused.

"For making you leader, running off, coming back, and running again."

"You're a regular hot potato."

"_I have never known when to let go; I made the same mistake with Logan". Max saw that Alec looked hurt at being compared with his predecessor and quickly changed the subject._

"_Be careful and watch your back."_

"_Always!"_

"_I'm serious, we may have won the war with the humans, but we have yet to win the battle with our own people."_

"_Are you forgetting that I was a professional fighter?"_

"_This is different, you're top dog but someone is going to want to knock you off and take over."_

"_I know Max and maybe I should just let them." Max suddenly looked nervous and Alec quickly retorted "However, I need to see this through and provide stability."_

"_I'll be Alpha for a long time Max, nothing to worry about."_

"_It's your cockiness that concerns me" Max said through gritted teeth as she spied Devon off in the distance approaching fast. Time was up and for some reason, even though she had instigated it all, she didn't want it to end._

"_Goodbye my love" Alec whispered softly in her ear reading the expression on her face all to clearly._

"_Goodbye my friend" Max whispered back embracing him and resting her head in the crook of his neck subtly breathing in his scent. Alec stroked her soft hair before moving his head backwards to kiss her one last time._

"_Sir" Devon interrupted._

"_Just a minute" came a muffled response._

_Devon averted his eyes and quietly tapped his foot, hopelessly trying to pretend the scene next to him was not happening, he wasn't a fan of mushy Alec._

"_Love you" Alec winked, ending a chapter of his life._

"_Love you too" Max punched his arm playfully "be safe"_

"_When have I not been?!"_

_Max rolled her eyes as Alec gave her one last quick embrace and then she watched him trot away with Devon on his heels._

Max ran. It had been two days since Alec's departure and her heart was still heavy with what she had done, it was necessary but she still cried herself to sleep. She saw the SUV in the distance and picked up her pace, the dust billowing behind her as her feet pounded the dirt road. There was an urgency in her run, she needed to reach the SUV before it pulled away.

Ivy exited the building, she had said her goodbyes and was ready for the journey back to Seattle, Alec had insisted on organizing a car to take her, even though she protested saying that is was not necessary. Alec had disagreed stating the doctor needed to be back in Seattle sooner rather than later. Ivy's hair flicked in the breeze as she headed towards the back door of the SUV which was being held open by Case.

"See ya soon" he smiled.

Ivy was about to step into the vehicle when she heard her name carried on the breeze, she looked around to see Max fast approaching.

"Max!" she called in greeting.

"Ivy, I'm glad I caught you."

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked worried.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you to do something for me."

"Anything Max."

"Look after Alec."

Ivy looked stunned and confused "Max, I'm sorry I don't quite understand what you are asking."

"I let him go Ivy, I had to for the greater good."

"You don't have to be a martyr Max, it's a tad vain."

Max looked hurt but continued on "I don't want to go back to Seattle, we could stay together but what would be the point."

"And what's your point?"

"He needs an ally, things are going to get rough, and he's not the type to be alone."

"And"

"I would rather it were you than someone else" Max spluttered.

Ivy just stood there.

"Say something" Max requested.

"I'm a little speechless, it's not everyday an ex is handed up on a plate by their mate. What am I suppose to be a concubine, keep him warm and safe until he's able to come back to you."

"He won't come back to me" Max implored.

"Don't be a fool, and don't treat me like one, he'll come back he always does it's what he's good at."

"I won't let him."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Ivy said angrily.

"I know how you feel about him."

"And I know how he feels about you. I thought you had more respect for me and him!"

Ivy turned and climbed in the vehicle and Case slammed the door.

Max watched as the SUV sped away and Case broke the awkward silence "I have to say one thing Max, when you make mistakes you're not 'half arsed' about it."

"Shut up Case."

Case opened and then shut his mouth, an angry look in his eyes; he then turned and walked back into command.

Max stood in the dust, alone. That was what she was good at.


	14. Consequence

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

**Chapter Thirteen – Consequence**

Her manner remained professional but inside she was jumping for joy as she stood outside the medical building. If it wasn't so preposterous she would have hugged the building as if saying hello to an old friend. Instead she was content with just taking in its glory "You're looking good old girl", she whispered as she walked through the doors. This was her sanctuary, Ivy was home.

The corridor was long and narrow, just as she had remembered, her fingertips lightly touching things as she passed by on her way to her office. Pausing outside the door briefly she prepared herself for the worst, he hand hovered on the door handle before twisting it and exposing the room inside. Unconsciously she had closed her eyes nervous as to what she would find, but when she finally peeked in she saw that nothing had changed, apart from the room had been tidied. Slowly she made her way to the desk that took centre stage in the room and sat down at her chair, her fingers stroking the desk. Ivy started to pick things up, like the pencil and her coffee mug, examining them for any signs of change but she couldn't find any. She smiled softly and leaned back in her chair, relaxed until her gaze fell upon the framed photo to her left. Cautiously she picked up the frame and looked at it intently, her last conversation with Max playing through her mind. The photo was of her and Alec in happier times, she never understood why she had kept it on her desk but she just couldn't bring herself to get rid of it. Now it reminded her of things she wanted so desperately to forget. Ivy didn't see Mole leaning on the doorjam watching the scene with some curiosity, and it wasn't until the smell of his stogie assaulted her nostrils that she realized she wasn't alone.

"Mole what have I told you about smoking in medical?"

"Not to" Mole said defiantly.

Ivy placed the photo frame face down and then stood and walked over the filing cabinet positioned near the door, from there she picked up a heavy glass ashtray and shoved it in front of Mole.

"I know they may have turned a blind eye, but believe me I won't, now put that thing out!"

Mole huffed and with an exaggerated movement of his arm removed the stogie from his mouth and very slowly and purposefully stubbed it out in the ashtray provided.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humour."

"It's good to see you too Mole" Ivy stated fondly "So why are you here?"

"I'm the official greeting party!"

"You're the best they could do?"

"Sweetheart I'd be careful what you say" Mole gruffed as he turned to leave.

"Thanks Mole."

"Your welcome, oh and there's a department meeting in an hour!"

Ivy froze and then quickly stammered "Will Alec be there?" Mole stopped in his tracks and turned his head.

"Honey, you've been out of the game too long, he's always there!" Mole turned and continued his walk down the narrow corridor leaving Ivy to panic.

Max had opened old wounds when she had hunted Ivy down and now Ivy was left with the aftermath. One thing she knew was that seeing Alec was a really bad idea, she wasn't sure if he knew, how much he knew and what his reaction would be to seeing her. At this moment she didn't like the unknown and certainly didn't want to collide with it.

"Think fast Ivy" she muttered to herself and she left her office at a brisk pace "time to do some delegating of tasks."

Alec entered the room in an authoritative manner, his body rigid as he made his way to the seat at the head of the table. He sat down and looked around the room.

"Are we all here?" he asked.

"Everyone but Ivy" Mole noted.

"Well we can't wait, let's begin, Stix let's begin with you then" Alec said looking in his direction.

"As you are all aware I have been tasked with putting together crews based on skill to help with the clean up and rebuilding. At this point in time things are going well and everybody is all hands on deck!" We've only had slight resistance from some factions and there have been minor clashes between X series, anomalies etc but nothing that has prevented work going ahead as planned."

Alec was about to speak when the door to the meeting room abruptly opened and in stormed a transgenic who quickly closed the door behind her and took the only vacant seat in the room.

"Sorry I'm late" she muttered to the group as she shuffled some papers in front of her.

"And who are you?" Alec enquired not recognizing the face, Mole smirked.

"Casey" she responded uneasily.

"Casey, this is a department head meeting, and if memory serves you're not a department head."

"I'm filling in for Ivy, unfortunately she was detained and sends her apologies."

"She does, does she" Alec's eyebrows raising slightly at the news "Luke make a note of that in the minutes and remind me to have a word with our elusive Medical department head."

"Duly noted" Luke assured.

"Now let's get back to it, Stix elaborate on these minor scuffles."

"Some of the X Series feel that they are above general clean up and have been causing a bit of ruckus over it, they think it should be task of the anomalies."

"I am not about to turn our society into a class structure, as far as I'm concerned we're all equal here and if we want to have a nation we can be proud of we have to do it together" Alec said evenly with a hint of disappointment and anger.

Casey coughed nervously.

"Would you like to add something Casey?" Alec questioned.

"No sir, it was just a cough" she whispered embarrassed at being singled out.

There was some almost inaudible laughter and Casey blushed as she cursed her boss under her breath.

Alec glared to encourage silence and then turned his attention to Lucas "how is requisitions?"

"Food is becoming an issue, we've had to start rationing some of the essentials and non food items like toothbrushes etc have more demand and supply."

"Our black market sources?" Stix asked looking concerned as he was one of those in need of a new toothbrush.

"There not proving as reliable as before."

"Why is that?" Casey asked entering the conversation.

Lucas looked at her and his eyes rolled ever so slightly "ever since they found out we were transgenics."

"Oh" Casey muttered sheepishly.

Alec was starting to get annoyed, specifically at Ivy for sending someone so green "Casey, please provide us with the Medical situation."

Casey rifled through the notes Ivy had given her anxiously, she had no idea what she was doing or what she was going to say and it showed.

"Casey" Alec prodded.

"We are running low on bandages, gauze, surgical thread and iodine."

"Lucas, have you received the requisition forms?" Alec questioned.

"Not yet."

"Casey, please ensure that the requisition requests are sent to Lucas today."

"Yes" she acknowledged frantically scribbling notes.

Alec shook his head and the meeting continued and he made a mental note to have a word with Ivy about this.

After all of Alec's morning meetings had finished he walked out of operations into the midday sun, a rare day where no rain fell and the sky was clean. He breathed in the Seattle air and smiled, despite all the rubble he loved this place and his plan was to restore it to its original glory.

He walked through street, relaxed with his hands in his pockets, walking over things that blocked his path. He paused briefly to examine a bicycle strewn in the street, he picked it up, saw that it was in good working order and then propped it against some rubble ready for him to pick up on his way back.

Running up the few steps to the medical building he pushed on the doors and walked through. It was a lot quieter than it used to be during the war but there was still a bustle in the air. Alec scooted past the people in the corridor and made his way to the nurse's desk that was currently manned by Fin.

"Hey Fin" Alec greeted.

"Hi Alec, what can I do for you?"

"Is Ivy around?"

"I believe she's in her office down the hall" Fin pointed Alec in the right direction.

'Thanks" Alec said cheerily as he continued down the corridor towards Ivy's office.

Ivy heard his voice before she saw him and uncharacteristically began to freak.

"Shit" she uttered under her breath and she quickly made her way to the door of her office a peaked out. She saw him leisurely walking up the corridor and she knew she had a few seconds at most to make herself scarce.

Quietly she exited her office and made her way down the corridor adjacent to her office as quickly as she could.

Alec reached the door and knocked, he looked around as he waited and when there was no answer he knocked again, after the third knock he took the liberty and opened the door letting him in.

"Ivy" he called knowing full well she wasn't there, he shut the door behind him and looked around the office and noticed that nothing had changed. He sat down in the visitors chair and got comfortable knowing that the wait may be awhile and to amuse himself he looked at the contents of her desk. Some would say he was snooping but he preferred to see it as a healthy interest in what was going on.

Alec read through some of the papers and spied a requisition slip for Lucas, he smiled, and then he saw to the photo frame that was face down. He quickly looked behind him and when he thought it was safe picked up the frame. Alec wasn't prepared for the picture he saw and was a little surprised that it had been left out so publicly. Sure he and Ivy had a past, but as memory served him she broke it off so he couldn't understand why there was still a photo of them adorning her desk.

Thirty minutes had passed before Alec gave up on waiting for Ivy, he scrawled a note for her on a piece of paper and ensured that he had returned the frame to its exact position before exiting the room.

Three weeks had gone by and Ivy had successfully avoided Alec and Alec's attempts to track her down had proved unsuccessful.

"Have you seen Ivy?" Alec asked Mole for the umpteenth time.

"Not today, but I did yesterday."

"And you told her I wanted to see her?"

"Sure, she said she would get to operations, I take it she didn't come?"

"No and its starting to bug me" Alec commented.

"May I suggest an ambush?"

"Sounds like fun!"

Ivy sat in her office going through the various reports by her staff, lost in the medical world that she loved, so lost in fact that she didn't hear Alec enter the room until the door shut. She looked up suddenly and her face dropped.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Alec questioned playfully.

"I've been busy. How's Max?"

_Odd_ Alec thought and responded "She's fine and how are you?"

"Busy, there's so much to do."

"So much that you can't attend department meetings?"

"I'm represented at them" Ivy defended.

"By someone who is green, Casey's not up to it Ivy."

"She's fine she just needs a little more time."

"No, you need to be attending these meetings Ivy."

"But" Ivy protested.

"No buts, you will be at the next one or there will be serious consequences."

Alec sat down in the visitors chair and Ivy knew this wasn't going to be a short visit.

"What's going on with you?" Alec asked concerned.

"That's a rather direct question!"

"It's all I've got left, I'm starting to get the impression you don't want to be around me."

"Don't be silly" Ivy soothed.

"I'm not being silly, now tell me what's going on."

"How _are_ you and Max really?"

"Has this got something to do with Max?"

"Perhaps" Ivy offered.

"Max has some crazy notion that she and I shouldn't be together, of course I told her that was ridiculous and she won't follow through. It's her usual pattern she did the same with Logan. She'll get over it soon enough."

"Are you sure?" Ivy pushed.

"Of course I am" Alec reassured.

"So what's this all about?" Curiosity getting the better of him again.

"Max and I had a conversation before I left and I have to say it wasn't what I was expecting."

"What did she say" Alec encouraged wanting to know once and for all what was wrong with Ivy she had never been this standoffish with him before.

"She offered you to me."

"She what!" Alec shouted disbelievingly.

"She told me that it was over between you two and asked me to be your companion."

"She just wants you to look out for me."

"I think it was a little more than that, she said she would rather you be sleeping with me than with someone else" Ivy averted her eyes, embarrassed and really not wanting this conversation to continue.

"And what do you think?"

"I think she is a fool is she believes you will just fall into someone else's arms."

"And how do you feel about all of this?"

"I don't want to discuss this anymore" Ivy announced as she got up from her desk and made to leave, but Alec cut her off.

"Ivy, there can't be any awkwardness between us and trust me I will be having some words with Max, but don't let this freak you out. I'm sure it's just hormones or something."

"Alec" Ivy said taking a step back his proximity unnerving her "I don't think it was hormones, she has some wacky notion that it's over, I think she wants it that way."

"Ivy, trust me the woman is a yo-yo."

"I really must go, I have rounds" Ivy edged around Alec obviously uncomfortable, he noticed but said nothing, realizing suddenly that Ivy still had feelings for him.

"I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure" Ivy said hastily as she left her office.

Alec stayed a little while longer mulling over what had just happened. He had a hard time believing that Max had offered him up on a plate, but an even harder time believing that Ivy was just making it up. Suddenly he was conflicted, angry and Max and wanting to hurt her and remembering the good times shared with Ivy. The conversation with Max rang in his ears again and he still didn't believe that it was over, but then Max could be stubborn and she had some rather valid points with regards to her argument.

They had spent very little time together since she had returned with Hope, and in some ways Max had been right when she said that there really wasn't a relationship to break up. With everything that was happening he wasn't sure when or if he would get back to 'Logan's Legacy' and he understood Max's reluctance to leave. She wanted them to try and live their lives, something they hadn't really done, time was brutal and he realized that Max didn't want to spend it waiting and in some ways neither did he.

He made a promise to himself, he would give her the space she needed and respect her wishes but he _would _go back, when this nation could stand upright without having to lean on him he would go back to her and time would be on their side.

He left Ivy's office pondering the offer that Max had made, he new it was serious as she wouldn't have made it otherwise. Ivy would make a good companion and would keep him honest, Max knew that when she chose her but somehow it felt weird. He couldn't help but be hurt by Max's betrayal and wince at his betrayal for considering it.

He was lonely, that was why he wanted Max in Seattle, but in some ways that was selfish and as she said they don't need each other.

Alec slapped his forehead "argh, this is ridiculous" he said as he walked down the corridor and out of the medical centre.

TBC


	15. Let the games begin

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

**Chapter Fourteen – Let the games begin**

Seattle was quiet, the familiar noises silenced as the citizens converged on the clearing, hollowed out near where Terminal City once stood. Bustling noisily the crowd waited; rumors were being substantiated or rejected by even more rumors and gossip that had taken front and centre in the transgenics daily lives. Everyone knew the transgenic leader could cause a stir but this much commotion was unheard of, until now.

Some believed that Alec may be stepping down, announcing his retirement while others thought he would address the food shortage. Some were hoping he would be telling them of an intended exchange program between 'Logan's Legacy' and Seattle. While others believed he was going to rename the city and even more gossip was generated over exactly what it would be called! What ever the reason and whoever would be able to stand tall and say 'I told you so' they all knew that the reason for the gathering was important, these gatherings always were.

Alec stood in Operations mentally psyching himself up, as much as he relished attention he always found it a little unnerving when he had to stand up in front of his own people. They looked to him for guidance and leadership, reassurance and hope and sometimes he wasn't even sure he had them himself.

"You ready?" Mole asked "the crowd's getting restless."

"I can charm the pants off of anyone, I have a cocky debonair attitude, so why is it the thought of speaking in front of them scare the shit out of me?"

"Because you care what they think and you want them to approve." Stix affirmed.

"I'm going to retire one day on a beach sipping a pina colada."

There was a pause and the three men stared at each other and then burst out laughing "Nah, can't see it" Mole started.

"Neither can I" Alec agreed "time to get this over and done with" he directed walking out of Operations with his entourage in tow.

"You coming to the rally" Fin hollered at Ivy through her open office door, as he whizzed past her office.

"I don't think so" Ivy responded not looking up from her notes. Fin stopped in his tracks and rushed into Ivy's office "not interested in what he has to say?" Fin asked amazed, Ivy was the last person he had expected to blow off an Alec rally especially considering the gossip surrounding those two. Fin had heard from a very reliable source that they used to date and that Ivy has always held a torch for the very fine specimen of a man.

"They reckon he is going to announce his retirement" Fin added.

"Fin, the likelihood of Alec retiring is the same as me _willingly_ performing heart surgery on myself."

"Little overdramatic don't you think?"

"I'm not going, I'll hear about it in the department meeting." She muttered while writing something that her face expressed was terribly important.

"Sure, see you later" and Fin sped on his merry way.

Ivy quickly glanced at the photo on her desk before returning to her notes. She jotted notes busily for a few more minutes before settling her pencil down on the desk. She always wrote with pencil somehow it felt friendlier, pen always appearing to harsh of the stark white paper. She read through her scribbles before placing it in the case file and then averting her eyes to the window and watching the people file pass all a buzz.

She paused before rising from her desk and leaving her office closing the door behind her, she was going to take the opportunity to check inventory while it was quiet.

A hush settled on the crowd, like a Mexican wave, as Alec made his way to the impromptu stage, a slab of concrete hastily erected for the occasion. He leapt up catlike and graceful followed closely by Mole, Stix and Nat. He paused briefly with his back to the crowd and head slightly bowed, taking a deep breath before turning to face his audience.

Some, particularly Mole, had tried to discourage what he was about to do and the possibility of it backfiring was quite high. However, Alec had never wanted the Transgenic Nation to be a dictatorship and he also didn't want his leadership perceived that way. An argument that Mole and the others who had opposed the suggestion accepted warily. He had to make the leadership role available to all transgenics, the thought of him becoming dictator, even unintentionally, was not the plan. If the transgenic nation was going to be democratic then Alec and his cohorts would need to relinquish some control, by holding elections, even if they were transgenic style. The best case scenario would be if no-one challenged, however, that was highly unlikely.

Alec stood tall, the sun illuminating him from behind giving an almost angelic aurora, his chest puffed out slightly making his Alpha status and dominance known. There was no doubt that he was their leader, he was the Alpha male of the pride and he was about to jeopardize all of it voluntarily.

"My fellow transgenics" Alec boomed out across the crowd and the crowd responded with an almighty roar of approval.

"We have suffered, we have died, we have persevered and we are still standing" Alec continued with the crowd cheering thunderously "We defied those who would have us hidden away, their dirty little secret destroyed."

Alec paused for effect and the crowd went wild, if someone hadn't known any better they would have assumed they were at a rock concert.

"We spent four years in the cramped confines of Terminal City saying 'we're here get use to it'. We spent another three years among the rubble of Seattle while it rained artillery but we did not falter and we shouted 'get use to it'.

The crowd nodded agreeing with what was being said.

"Nine years ago we did not 'scatter and go to ground' we chose to make a stand a fight for what humans take for granted. We wanted to chose our own path and decide our own destiny. We had an idea and together as one people we made it a reality"

Ivy hung at the back of the crowd listening to what Alec was saying and she couldn't help cheering along with everyone else, the euphoria intoxicating. She allowed her heart to skip the smallest of beats, her stomach to flutter ever so slightly; she was in awe and still very much in love with the transgenic addressing the crowd. She had walked away from him and their relationship realizing the futility of it all. By day he would search for Max and by night he would enter her bed the ghost of the woman who had united the trangenics haunting her. She couldn't compete she knew that then and she knew it now her words to Max ringing in her ears.

"_He always goes back, that's what he's good at." _Ivy sighed and turned her attention back to what was being said.

"You trusted my leadership and followed my orders without question from the siege at Terminal City through to the Human/transgenic conflict. Your loyalty was unwavering and I thank you for putting your faith in me to bring us to the light!" Some clapped, some cheered and some wept for those that had died but all admired the man who had delivered them from the darkness.

Ivy's face was solemn remembering the faces of those who died under her care during those difficult times, their wounds to severe to heal. Unaware Ivy had drifted forward into the crowd as if Alec's words beckoned her and she felt the squeeze as the force of the crowd began to crush her, she had a fleeting desire to drown in that sea of transgenics. Max had confused things, confused her, she didn't know what she wanted anymore. Ivy loved Alec, she had never stopped but she had too much respect for Max and her own heart to pursue it longer than she did. She would not hide her head anymore, she would not be ashamed of her feelings and she would not fall into the abyss.

Ivy stared at the stage and at Alec and he met her gaze almost as if he had been hunting her down in the crowd. She would be defiant and was determined to walk away from this mess unscathed. She would have a steely resolve and not give Max or Alec what they wanted. She remembered Layla "I won't become her" she whispered forcefully as she took one last look and then forced her way out of the crowd and out of his life, with Alec looking on.

"For us to be truly free" Alec continued "means that I cannot with good conscious hold this position indefinitely without opening it up to challenge."

The crowd went silent realizing the ramification of what Alec had just said and where this speech of his was going. Ivy paused on the outskirts of the crowd and couldn't help but smile, she was proud of him but it wasn't her place to be, she would never stand up there by his side. Max was the great woman who would be behind the great man, it was Max's place and the spot would remain empty until such time that she came back into the fold. If it weren't for Max, Ivy would be by his side in a heartbeat, she would happily emulate all the previous first ladies that have gone before. Instead she continued walking alone letting the voices slowly drift away into silence and when she had gone far enough she wept for the first and last time.

"There will be a sparring tournament and the overall winner of that tournament will have the right to challenge me for leadership." The crowd applauded.

"This tournament will be held in two weeks and anyone wanting to challenge for leadership must register with Luke prior to then. Pairs will be chosen randomly and the sparring will continue until one gives up or is knocked out. The winner proceeds to the next round."

"Once the leadership has been determined we will stand united towards our common goal behind that leader until the challenge is issued again in four years time. A leader must abide by the rules of the challenge and a leader must issue the challenge by the end of the fourth year."

The crowd buzzed with excitement at the idea of a tournament.

"Finally, to be a challenger you must have the support of at least 100 transgenics of all creeds." Alec paused and the crowd cheered "before we can do this we must have a majority who agree, so a referendum shall be issued and all transgenics shall vote."

He leaned over towards Mole and whispered "time to go" before leaping off his impromptu stage to return back to operations, along the way receiving pats on the back and handshakes from the community.

"So any regrets" Stix asked.

"Part of me hopes their all happy with the job I'm doing so far and nobody will challenge. Part of me hopes they vote 'no' to the referendum" Alec said wistfully.

"You did the right thing" Mole gruffed slapping Alec's back.

"Geez, not so hard" he winced.

"Pretty boy's out of shape, I don't know how you're going to stave off any challengers when you cry at a slap on the back."

"Maybe I should have waited a little longer" Alec responded worried, he wanted freedom but he didn't want some dickhead coming in a making everything, he and everyone else had worked for, sour.

He started to jog away from operations "where are you going?" Mole hollered "Operations is this way" he pointed in the opposite direction to where Alec was heading.

"I'm confident I'll win but it doesn't hurt to get a bit of practice in before the big game" Alec shouted back before continuing on his way and Mole chuckled knowing perfectly well that Alec couldn't be any more prepared for what was going to come, the guy was in his prime. Mole shook his head and entered operations to continue his day and maybe shout at a couple of X's.

"You didn't see that one coming" Francesca whispered teasingly into the ear of her mate.

"Alec's no fool and he knows that my intentions are anything but honorable."

"I know your intentions my love, but what do you think his are. He's playing a dangerous game after all."

"He's hoping I will be brash and reveal my hand, his game plan is to draw me out" Gabriel stated admiringly.

"Will you be brash?"

"I'll bide my time like I always have."

"So what's our next move?" Francesca prodded.

"We try to scuttle this referendum, swing it in our favor, ensure that the notion of 'elections' never becomes real cause if it does it will be a lot harder to take control."

"If that doesn't work?"

"We find a candidate that could possibly beat Alec, slim but not impossible."

"May I suggest a Titan?"

"Too obvious, we need someone dim witted with brut strength that could take out the golden boy. Granted it would be somewhat disappointing, I had always envisaged myself beating him down in front of this grand nation of his."

Gabriel grinned wickedly "but to watch him fall, I'm willing to put aside that little fantasy."

Francesca nibbled on Gabriel's ear in delight "you are so much fun!"

TBC


	16. The times they are a changing

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

**Chapter Fifteen – The times they are a changing.**

The votes were in, the polling booth's having closed almost 24 hours earlier and a select number of transgenics, under close guard, were sorting a counting. The turnout had exceeded even the most conservative of expectations with every transgenic voting in the first referendum. Gabriel's Titans (as expected) had been out in full force covertly trying to sway the vote through empty promises, heavy handed threats and the occasional bribe.

Alec was seated in his tatty armchair nervously nibbling on his thumb as he waited for the results. Sleep had evaded him for almost 52 hours now and his mind wondered to Max, what she thinks of this crazy idea, and how the 'new world' will look. Mole was leaning against the desk, he had brought in a sandwich hoping to encourage Alec to eat something, but with on avail, the transgenic leader just waved the plate away.

"They'd be idiots not to vote yes" Mole said in encouragement, which caused a raised eyebrow from Alec as it was completely out of character for his lizard friend.

"You're really not helping" Alec commented while still nibbling away.

"You know I'm only trying to be supportive" this of course made Alec smirk.

"I don't know whose more nervous, you or me" he laughed at his lizard friend as Mole chomped down hard on his cigar "your support it sweet, almost verging on cute" Alec teased "but considering I don't know which way I swing in the issue your supporting nature is, shall we say, not required."

"Thank god" Mole exclaimed as he pushed himself off the desk "I'll leave you to it" he added before walking to the door "and don't forget to eat that sandwich." Alec didn't acknowledge his departure, or the sandwich; he just sat there staring at the wall.

Mole shut the door to Alec's broom closest and entered the bustle of command; actually Mole noted there was more bustle than normal. Anybody who had any reason to be in command at all was here and the big guy found himself shuffling between bodies to get to his destination.

Hovering over Luke menacingly Mole pointed at the growing crowd "this is ridiculous!"

"They seem to think that they'll find out sooner if they loiter" Luke advised.

Removing his stogie and placing it tenderly in his trouser pocket, he turned to the crowd, stuck his fingers in his mouth and wolf whistled so loudly it caused a ringing in Luke's ears.

"Now listen up! If you have absolutely no reason to be here, then get the hell out."

The crowd was still for a moment, considering Mole's demand and all trying to come up with a plausible excuse as to why they were in command. After a few seconds nobody had yet made their way to the exit, Mole losing his patience grabbed the nearest shotgun of the wall.

"You're not serious" Luke whispered forcefully.

"Hell, yes I am" Mole hissed back before returning his attention to the crowd "If I don't see some movement I'm gonna start firing." In the blink of an eye there was movement as command quickly began emptying as all bar six or seven transgenics steadily made their way to the exit.

"Humph" Mole retorted and he returned the shot gun to its home "should do that more often."

"So how is Alec holding up?" Luke asked over the noise of transgenics scampering for the doors.

"Well I tried being supportive" Mole said offhandedly which caused a flabbergasted look to attach itself to Luke's face.

"Hey don't give me that look; I can be a real charmer when I want to be."

"I'm sure you can" Luke muttered through a stifled laugh before swivelling his chair back around to face the deck of computers.

"What are you working on?" Mole asked peering over Luke's shoulder.

"Re-establishing communication with Logan's Legacy."

"I thought we were in comms silence still."

"Alec needs them back in the fold, also we need to find out the vote count."

"Is it permanent?"

"Yes it is."

"He's not thinking straight; I'd better have a word with our leader."

"Wouldn't do that" Luke admonished "he's thinking straight, his exact words were _bring everything out into the open_"

"Next you're gonna tell me he's planning on revealing that he's really the leader of the transgenics."

Luke shuffled awkwardly in his chair, really not wanting to betray a confidence but never having fully grasped the concept of lying.

"LUKE!" Mole bellowed.

"I will neither confirm nor deny" Luke trembled.

"Alec's gone mad" Mole exclaimed grabbing for the shotgun again.

"What are you going to do with that?" Luke squealed.

"Knock/shoot some sense into him" Mole hollered making his way towards the broom closet.

"Don't you think that's just a little extreme" Luke said reiterating _little_ with his fingers as he became a transgenic barrier between Mole and the broom closet door, change can be good."

"Who the hell spouted that crap" Mole demanded.

"Alec"

Mole rolled his eyes dramatically "there's change and there's down right barmy, and in this case it's the latter."

"Mole I must insist you calm down" Luke pleaded puffing out his chest in what would be considered by many to be a very brave move.

Mole looked at Luke - gob smacked, he was speechless as no one of Luke's stature had ever dared make a demand. Luke remained firmly in position and had squeezed his hands into fists in preparation for the onslaught, after a few seconds Luke started to worry as the anticipated punch had not yet happened. Mole broke the silence by throwing his head back and releasing a deep throaty laugh, he reached deep into his trouser pocket, pulled out his stogie and stuck it in his mouth. Luke flinched slightly as Mole slapped him hard on the back "You're alright" he said as he turned and headed back the way he came.

Breathing in pure relief, Luke made his way back to the computers to continue his work.

The fiery haired Fizz screeched into command just as Luke had settled back down "they've finished counting the votes!" He said exasperated and he placed his hands on his knees while he took deep breathes.

"Did you just run from the tally room on the other side of the city?" Mole questioned.

"Yes" Fizz answered.

"You could have used a radio" the lizard said pointing.

"Oh" was fizz's response as his face went as red as his hair in embarrassment, in all the excitement he had forgotten about the radio attached to his hip that had been given to him for exactly this reason.

Luke laughed as his computer beeped repeatedly to advise of an incoming transmission, Luke swivelled and hit a button to allow the transmission through.

"Hey Luke, Case here."

"Hi Case, have you got good news?"

"All the votes have been counted at this end, am sending the final results now."

"How's Alec holding up?" Case asked in conversation.

"Hauled up in his broom closet."

"That bad huh, my fingers are crossed, Case over and out." Luke nodded and cut the feed.

"Thanks Case, file received, over and out."

"Better go and let our illustrious leader know" Mole joked as he made his way to the broom closet door, this time minus a shotgun. He knocked twice, heard a bump followed by an 'ouch' followed by the sound of the door opening.

"It's time your lordship" Mole said doing a mock bow spinning his hand for added effect.

"Let's get this over and done with" Alec muttered nervously as he made his way towards the entrance of command, "remind me again who said change was a good thing?"

"YOU!" responded Luke, Mole and Fizz in unison as they followed Alec out into the bright light to herald in the dawn of a new era in transgenic history.


	17. Historical Notes No 6

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

**Chapter Sixteen – Historical Notes No. 1**

**These extracts are being provided to students who are studying the cause and effect of the Familiar war that began in 2029 and ended in 2031.**

Extract taken from X5-494's journal dated 2029

What I feared the most was another war, to think this fragile peace with the humans is already going to be put to the test. Only nine months since the tanks pulled out and the bombs stopped. We transgenics have barely had time to rebuild and now we are being thrust back onto the battlefield to fight someone else's battle. Are we doomed to always be what our creators had intended? Will we find peace, shall Max and I find peace? I miss her; she has pulled away, further than she has ever done before. I am afraid that this time the rift is permanent, what I love the most about her has also brought us to this point.

Extract from Sennator Kinnane's journal dated 2028

The President summoned me again today, he seems to think that _his_ views should be heard. If only he knew the real danger facing this great country of ours, the transgenics are the least of our problems.

Extract taken from Senator Druitt's journal 2027

Senator Kinnane cannot be trusted, his motives are dark and I have been unable to determine what he hopes to get out of all of this. His support of my plan makes me suspicious, in the past he had been an advocate for General Farr, but now he has shifted allegiance and it is not innocent.

Extract taken from _Alec's War _written by Professor Harold Fitzgibbons 2050

The ink had barely dried on the peace treaty, between humans and transgenics, when it was tested. The familiar threat was beginning to gain momentum and the humans knew that it was time to bring the transgenics into the fold. Without their soldiers the humans could not possibly expect to beat its enemy.

X5-494 was said to have always been suspicious about the ease at which the humans relented and signed. He suspected that there was an underlying motive but none of his operatives at the time were able to ascertain what it was. The humans were proving to be tight lipped on any subject pertaining to 'national security'.

The charismatic leader had a decision to make, walk away from negotiations and permanently scuttle any peace with the humans. His other option was to take what he could, make some concessions and fix the problem later. Many critiques have said that this was X5-494's biggest mistake, but some feel it was his bravest decision. The transgenic nation could move forward, although not entirely on their terms, or they could stumble backwards. X5-494 chose to move forward even if it meant that his people may have to take a few steps back in the future.

Notes from interrogation of prisoner 45935 dated 2031

Prisoner 45935 has still to provide us with any real intelligence. We have tried several interrogation techniques that in the past have proved successful, however, our prisoner appears to be 'immune'.

We are running out of time, the transgenics have asked to be given access to the prisoner and my superiors will not be able to stall much longer. If we can extract the location of the familiar leader then we have a chance at stopping this, ending all the death. If we cannot then I fear the human race may become extinct.

Extract from Human/Transgenic Peace Treaty

Military, Naval and Air Clauses

ARTICLE: 163.

The transgenic nation shall respond swiftly to any military threat or action directed at the United States of America. The Transgenic nation shall as part of this treaty always provide military support when requested.

Extract from Washington DC Newspaper 2022

Fire engulfed the White House today, the historic landmark succumbing to the flames. The President expressed his sadness at the loss of an American Icon and has pledged to rebuild.


	18. Time has come today

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

**Chapter Seventeen – Time has come today**

Luke fumbled up onto the stage and shuffled his feet from side to side as he made the announcement. There was a hush followed by a gasp that echoed into applause.

Alec was surprised while Mole gawked at the crowd in disbelief "they actually voted for a dictatorship" he whispered through gritted teeth.

"Perhaps they fear the unknown?" Alec muttered.

"Or they love your sorry ass." Mole corrected.

"Well that's it then." He shrugged a little disheartened by the news, secretly a part of him had hoped that his duty towards his people would soon be over. It had been a long journey and he was longing for rest, he wanted to pass the baton, name a successor and retire. His people had other plans and he would not be able to just walk away.

Luke totted over "I think the crowd wants you to say a few words"

Alec strolled casually and hoisted himself up onto the stage and faced the mass of transgenics that had put all their faith in him. He had managed to inspire a nation but could no longer inspire himself, he was tired and for the first time had no words to offer the sea of people.

"I will not let you down" he shouted to the crowd with raised arms, the burden of those words resting heavy on his shoulders. His destiny no longer belonged to him but to his people, they alone would decide when to set him free. Max had dealt him a cruel hand and as he looked out over the crowd, his trade mark grin sparkling for all, he saw his fantasy slowing slipping away. The dream was fading and he couldn't help but wonder, while his people shouted his name, if he would ever see Max again.

He stood there waving, happiness on his face just an illusion as his heart cried for what may never be. Alec leaned over and whispered into Mole's ear "Whiskey!" and Mole took that as his cue to leave. Leaving the stage he aged, it was a great day for transgenics but a bad day for him.


	19. Battle cry

**Legacy**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

This story is the third part in the Fable universe and follows on from Alec's War.

**Chapter Eighteen – Battle Cry**

Alec was ready to leave the stage when a ruckus began at the back of the crowd. As he looked out over the faces he saw Gabriel approaching the stage with his posse in tow, 'this can't be good' he thought as he stopped mid step and settled back onto the stage.

As Gabriel got closer Alec acknowledged him "Gabriel?"

Gabriel ignored him and jumped up onto the stage and faced the crowd. With a commanding voice he issued the challenge "I, Gabriel challenge Alec for leadership of the transgenic nation."

"What!" Alec demanded.

"I challenge you for leadership" Gabriel reiterated.

"The people have voted Gabriel" Alec reproached.

"They voted on the style of leadership. They didn't vote as to who the leader would be."

The crowd was stunned, no one had anticipated this turn of events that is except for Alec. He stood there eyeing his opponent, sizing him up.

"I say let the people decide!" Gabriel roared.

The crowd was silent, and Alec was thankful that is until a lone voice cried out "let him challenge! Let him challenge" and the rest of the crowd took up the chant.

'Fools' Gabriel thought as he grinned, chest puffed out.

Alec waved his hands to settle the crowd and then turned to Gabriel and through slightly gritted teeth accepted the challenge before leaving the stage.

Alec made his way back to command replaying the events of what had happened in his mind and assessing the possible implications. He had known that Gabriel would be a threat he just had not expected it so soon. Things were going to start to get messy and he knew that Gabriel had a small following in Seattle.

Increasing his pace he knew that he could not allow Gabriel to take the leadership. Alec may not know the transgenics agenda but he knew enough to know it wasn't in favour of the nation he had fought to have.

Francesca hugged Gabriel a wicked smile adorning her face "you did it my love."

"All in a day's work" Gabriel advised as he extricated a mobile phone from his pocket and hit speed dial.

_Senator Kinnane_

"Senator it's done"

_Your challenge was accepted? _The Senator asked skeptically.

"The people applied pressure, Max had no choice but to accept."

_Good, just make sure you win!_

"No problem."

Gabriel ended the call and he noticed the funny look Francesca was giving him.

"What is it my love?"

"Why are you aiding in Alec's pretence? We know that Max hasn't been the leader for a very long time."

"It's a fine line doing what is best for your people and betraying them."

"I don't understand?"

"If it ever got out that I was aiding Senator Kinnane I can at least attempt to present the idea that I was in fact spying. I'm not willing to die for the Senator and I certainly don't want to be lynched by my own people. What he doesn't know won't hurt him and will hopefully mean I won't get hurt either."

"Can you beat Alec?"

"I've never lost to him in the past, the odds are in my favour!"

Alec entered command to find an impatient Mole barking at a squirmish X6 "what part of 'don't touch' did you not understand!"

"Mole, what's going on here?" Alec enquired putting himself between Mole and who he was interrogating.

"Incompetence, that's what's going on."

"Get out of here" Alec ordered the X6 who was more than willing to obey as his dashed out of command.

"You have a visitor" Mole Gruffed.

"Who"

"In your office" was all Mole would say.

Alec looked at his friend with concern "take a break, you're no good to me like this" and then walked towards the broom closet and opened the door.

"Max?" He asked questioningly.

"Alec" was her simple response.

"What are you doing here? Oh my god is something wrong with one of the children?"

Max rose from her seat and took the few steps towards him "No, the children are fine, I'm here for another reason" she touched his cheek softly with no response, and she removed her hand at the coldness and took a step back.

As Alec closed the door Max sat on the corner of his desk. Alec turned and faced her, a puzzled look on his face "so why are you here Max? Our last conversation was well, awkward."

"Where do I start?"

"How about at the beginning" He retorted.

"I received some Intel four days ago" she began.

"From who?" Alec questioned as he stared at her still not believing she was actually here.

"A reliable source" Max replied vaguely.

"And what is this Intel."

"The less you know the better."

Alec began to pace, frustration painted on his face "Max, what the fuck is going on? You show up here and well I really don't know what to think…" He moved away from the door and edged slowly towards her.

"We're at a crossroads." Alec begins to pace Max's words frustrating him more.

"What's that suppose to mean. Stop being cryptic" Alec said raising his voice slightly.

"There are a lot of things going on that we, the transgenics, have not been privy to" she paused as Alec stopped his pacing and seated himself into the tatty armchair. "I was recently informed that the Familiars have been amassing an army."

"Max, how is it you've heard this and I haven't?"

"I've had someone within enemy territory."

Alec tried to keep his voice steady "who?"

"Thaddeus."

"Max, Thaddeus is dead, Horatio confirmed it."

"That's what we wanted you to believe."

Alec's cool suddenly dissipated as he rose and approached Max his muscles tense trying to control the rage "explain."

Max removed herself from the edge of the desk creating space between her and Alec "you were asking too many questions, Thaddeus approached Horatio and told him to tell you he was dead."

"And Horatio went along with this?" Alec questioned disbelievingly.

"Not at first, I convinced Horatio to do it."

"Is there no one loyal to me!" Alec exclaimed raising his hands in surrender.

"It's not about loyalty to you, rather it's about loyalty to this nation we are building."

"So you've been lying to me."

"Not lying, just bending the truth."

"Max, that's lying no matter how you sugar coat it." He began to pace again "so Thaddeus has been snooping, who's he been spying on?"

"Senator Kinnane."

"Max, what in hell were you thinking! What if Thaddeus got caught, Jesus you could have destroyed the peace."

"Alec, it was necessary and I didn't tell you so you could, with a clear conscious, deny all knowledge."

'Why spy on the Senator?"

"We've all wondered why the humans came to the table to discuss peace."

"Yes."

"It turns out that some very high up people have always known about the Familiar threat, to the point that they started to build an army to fight this threat. It seems the Familiars are working to a very specific timetable and they intend to wage war on America in eight weeks time."

"So they have an army."

"The Familiars are a real threat, their numbers have remained hidden for so long, and no one has ever been able to really identify how many Familiars there really are."

"Why eight weeks?"

"The Familiars are all about ritual, apparently it has something to do with prophecy's that say when the Familiars will attack America."

"The humans knew that they would never be able to beat the Familiars so they started working on building their own super army."

"We were designed to fight this war" Alec muttered suddenly realizing.

"That was our purpose, fight the Familiars and save the American people."

"How did the humans find out about all of this?"

"Sandeman. He was originally sent in undercover by the Familiars to scuttle the project."

"What happened."

"He changed sides. He built the humans an army that could stand up to the Familiars, but we had other ideas and well with their army now 'out of action' they suddenly had a problem."

"We signed a peace treaty stating we would provide military support if America was ever attacked."

"I know, that's why they agreed to peace so readily. Senator Kinnane knew the timeline and knew that the humans could not afford a prolonged conflict with the transgenics."

Alec looked at her, realizing the magnitude of what was happening. Max continued on "The American government will be sending an envoy to Seattle with the expectation of us honouring the treaty."

"How do you know this?"

"Senator Druitt."

"What do you suggest we do, fearless leader" He said in a mocking tone.

"Alec please…"

"No I'm interested, considering you have this all mapped out."

"We need to honour the treaty."

"You want _our_ people to go into battle for the humans?"

"Alec we have little choice" Max pleaded.

"And how exactly are you going to sell this to _your _people?"

"They won't listen to me, but they will listen to you."

"So I've been no more than a puppet?"

"Alec, please don't let your ego get in the way of what needs to be done."

"You know what Max, I've almost had it with you. You're hot and then cold, you make these decisions and just expect me to toe the line."

"Alec" Max soothed as she approached him.

"Max" he cautioned raising a hand to stop her.

"Alec" her voice softened "we have no where to maneuver here, if we don't help the humans the Familiars will destroy them."

"And then they will turn their attentions to us."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend" Max quoted.

"So we are going to war."

"We are going to war. I'll remain in Seattle to greet the human envoy."

"What do we do about Gabriel?"

"You fight him."

"And if I lose?"

"You can't lose."

"He could always disappear."

"No" Max said forcefully "then you become a dictator."

"Aren't I already that?"

"You start down that road and it will never stop, we cannot make the opposition just disappear. You need to be above reproach."

"Where is Thaddeus now?"

"He's with the children."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"They've gone dark."

"Max, what's going on?" he asked concerned.

"Alec, you can't kill Gabriel and regardless of whether or not you win or lose he will always be a threat to our family."

"Max, I can handle Gabriel."

"I'm sure you can, but what if he decides to get to you through me or the children?"

"That won't happen."

"I'm not willing to take that chance, as long as you are alive, we your family can be used as leverage."

"Max this is insane" Alec commented running his hands through his hair.

"No, it's just our life" Max stoked his arm tenderly "once I have dealt with the envoy, I'll be joining the children" she paused before continuing "there's something else we need to discuss."

"What?"

"Ivy."

"What about Ivy."

"She passed my test" she said approvingly.

"Max, I never took you for mind games."

"I needed to know I could trust her."

"And pushing her into my arms was supposed to do that?" Anger rising in his voice once more.

"I wanted to see if she would and she didn't."

"Why, what are you planning?"

"She's going to take my place."

"What!"

"You are going to position her to take my place."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you need to distance yourself from me."

"Max you've been doing a lot of crazy talk and this is the icing." Alec laughed bitterly as he began to pace once more.

"You lead these people, I'm going to force our people into a war, and your association with me would be a detriment to your position and your leadership. If they know that you and I are still…"

"Screwing"

"Alec, do you have to be so crass."

"Hey you're the one making our relationship crass."

"They could turn on you."

"They're going to turn on me anyway."

"Not if you disapprove. Our own people still believe that I'm telling you what to do. They just accept it more because you're the 'face'."

"So we just say we're not together. Easy problem solved."

"Alec, you spent three years looking for me, do you really think they would believe you if you say 'I don't love Max'. They have to see it, they have to see you with someone else."

"One problem, Ivy will not go for this."

"I've already spoken with her, and she will play the part."

"What happened to you?"

"Our children happened and Lammasu, I made a decision a long time ago that I would do anything to make sure the children live."

"You're being paranoid."

"I'm being practical and realistic, Alec you are going to be recognized as leader not only by the transgenics but also by humans at some point. Our children will always be a target to use against you and I won't have that, not again."

"How is this going to work?"

"I will greet the envoy, agree to their terms. You will disagree with me openly and we will fight. I leave, and Ivy moves in."

"That simple uh."

"Simple is best."

"Why Ivy?"

"Once when I was waiting for you at the space needle she accompanied you. She stood by your side and I could sense you trusted her at least enough to take her to my spot."

"Max" he whispered hugging her to him and caressing his face with her hair "will I ever see you again?"

"I'm not sure, and as much as I want to I won't ask you to wait."

"Max" He caressed her cheek, removing a single tear.

"I'll find my way back, I always do. You're going to fake a relationship with Ivy, if that becomes something more I will not deny you that."

"Okay this is to much" raising his hands in protest but Max just brushed them aside, looked at him deeply and then brought their lips together in a tender kiss.

TBC


End file.
